SAILOR MOON LA ULTIMA BATALLA
by ASERET CULLEN CHIBA
Summary: SAILOR AVENCIDO A TODOS SUS ENEMIGOS O POR LO MENOS ESO CREE ELLA... UNA ULTIMA BATALLA ESTA POR LIBRASE... EL ENEMIGO MAS PODEROSO APARECERA... Y UN NUEVO PODER SURGIRA...
1. Chapter 1

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

**SAILOR MOON LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

**El sol vs la luna**

**Introducción**

**Planeta tierra mil años en el pasado…**

**Por un momento todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que su estrella perdió su brillo el destino no quiso el sol brillara con intensidad…**

**La luna era ahora la estrella con mayor esplendor… **

**Pero su brillo pronto se opacaría…**

**CAPITULO 1- RECUERDOS DE UN MUNDO FELIZ**

**Han pasado casi tres años desde aquella terrible pelea con galaxia, nuestras queridas sailor ahora son chicas normales o por lo menos eso piensan ellas…**

**Son casi las tres de la madrugada la Srta. serena tsukino duerme profundamente hasta que…**

**-serenity… serenity…- susurra una voz melodiosa de una joven**

**- quien eres?- responde serena**

**-serenity… la luz del sol no debe eclipsarse… el destino no está escrito a un… - susurra**

**- a que te refieres?- pregunta serena angustiada**

**- el sol volverá por lo que cree que la luna le robo…- anuncia la voz**

**- no entiendo explícate?- suplica serena**

**- solo la tierra le puede convencer de lo contrario…- susurra**

**- la tierra?- dice serena confundida**

**- el último eclipse se aproxima… y… aquel que traiciono a su sangre volverá…- sentencio- serenity… protege a la tierra… solo la luz del sol podrá ayudarte... cuida a en-dy-mion…**

**-espera… esperaaa- grito serena **

**-serena, serena…- grita luna asustada tratando de despertarla.**

**-lunaaa- susurra serena afligida esa hermosa voz solo la llamaba cuando ella necesitaba fuerzas para luchar, para darle animo- lunaaa… lo siento- contesta levantándose- fue solo una pesadilla. (O por lo menos eso espero, esa voz nunca me engañaría)- piensa mientras se dirige a su balcón donde la luna llena brilla con todo su esplendor.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA**

**Darién sueña con la tierra de hace mil años… donde la tierra es hermosa **

**Darién se ve en un jardín hermoso lleno de rosas y una joven de cabello negro como la noche y vestido blanco está observando un bello rosal…**

**-entonces es cierto te vas- dice Darién pero como Endimión príncipe de la tierra**

**- lo lamento sé que es un momento duro para ti- dice la joven la cual tiene una voz melodiosa levantándose y girando hacia el- pero debo ir solo así podre proteger este planeta- susurra mientras levanta su mirada.**

**Darién la ve su rostro le demuestra tristeza sus ojos son de café intenso y le brindan una paz que el recordaba- por favor no me dejes ellas ya no están aquí- dice afligido- por favor**

**Ella sonríe se acerca a él le toma de la mano- te prometo que volveré- dice mientras le aprieta la mano- solo hazme un favor- suplica- no creas en todo lo que te digan… - le besa la frente y se va- yo siempre estaré contigo…adiós.**

**En ese momento Darién se despierta sobre saltado que fue ese sueño a caso un recuerdo. Un confundido Darién se levanta y va hacia su mirador y observa el cielo…**

**EN EL TEMPLO DE ATENA GRACIA…**

**Una mujer de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules observa el escudo de la diosa y en él se refleja Darién…**

**- el tiempo ha llegado…- susurra para sí misma- debo irme… antes de que el despierte- dice mientras un joven de cabellos dorados se ve reflejado en el escudo- esta vez… no dañaras a ninguno de ellos lo juro...-una lagrima rueda por su mejilla – adiós Endimión.**

**Y desaparece convertida en un halo de luz hacia el cielo…**

**MIENTRAS EN TODO EL MUNDO TODOS OBSERVAN LA HERMOSA ESTRELLA FUGAZ QUE APARECE EN EL FIRMAMENTO…**

**A la mañana siguiente en Tokio…**

**-serena estas bien?- pregunta mina preocupada**

**-si mina no pasa nada- dice serena no muy convencida.- es solo que tuve un mal sueño**

**-serena quieres contarme- le dice mientras la abraza**

**- no te preocupes mina no es nada importante- sonríe- de monos prisa que llegaremos tarde y reí nos matara- le dice mientras se echan acorrer…**

**En otro lado de la ciudad…**

**- Darién estas bien…?- pregunta Andrew a Darién visiblemente preocupado.**

**- si Andrew estoy bien…- sonríe Darién – no sientes a veces… que nos conocemos de toda la vida en vez de solo 10 años…?**

**- a decir verdad si…-dice riendo- desde que te conocí tengo la sensación que te conozco desde mucho antes… algo así como de una vida pasada o algo parecido...**

**- lo mismo me paso a mi… extraño?- sonríe**

**MIENTRAS A LO LEJOS UNA JOVEN DE CABELLO DORADO ROJIZO LOS OBSERVA…**

**-mi amado Endimión…- suspira- por fin después de tanto tiempo estaremos juntos y la luna pagara lo que me hizo…**

**-pasa algo naboru…?- pregunta unazuky sentándose en una banca al lado de la chica.**

**-no zuky… solo estoy feliz porque por fin termine la carrera y estoy aquí con mis primos favoritos- sonríe **

**- que bien… apropósito mañana en la noche daremos una cena para que conozcas a mis amigos y a los amigos de Andrew ok- dice unazuky contenta.**

**- ok si no hay más remedio- dice con ironía **

**-por favor naboru por mi…- dice unazuky haciendo puchero-siiii…**

**-hay zuky cuando me pones esa cara no me puedo negar- dice riendo**

**- bien llamare a lita para que nos cocine algo delicioso espera**

**- Endimión…- suspira-mañana estarás a mi lado…**

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES EN EL PARQUE NUMERO 10**

**-vamos shogun no me alcanzas…- ríe una niña de unos 4 años**

**- Hana… Hana no corras tanto te caerás…- replica el niño como de 7 años**

**-hay shogun no eres nada divertido- dice la niña deteniéndose…**

**Darién observa todo desde una de las bancas del parque...**

**- Darién estas bien…?- le pregunta serena**

**- si es solo que…- contesto el- esa situación me resulta familiar...- responde señalando a los niños.**

**- a mi también- sonríe serena con nostalgia- pero no recuerdo haber sido yo quien persiguiera a sammy si que alguien me perseguía a mí.**

**RECUERDO DE SERENA…**

**- **_**SERE… SERE…!- GRITAN A LO LEJOS**_

_**- ERE MUY LETO…!- SONRIE ELLA**_

_**- NO… NO… PUDO MÁS!- GRITA UN NIÑO COMO DE 3 AÑOS RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES CON FACCIONES SIMILARES A LAS DE LA PRINCESA**_

_**- YA TE CANSATE…- RIE ELLA**_

_**-SERE ERE MALA…- DICE EL PEQUEÑO HACIENDO PUCHEROS**_

_**-NO… NO… TU ERE LETO- DICE ELLA MOVIENDO LA CABEZA NEGATIVAMENTE…**_

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

**-aun que no sé quien sea el pequeño se parece mucho a mi- dice serena confundida**

**- desde cuando tienes ese recuerdo?- pregunta Darién extrañado**

**- no lo sé solo se me vino a la mente en este momento- dice con nostalgia**

**- yo también recuerdo algo aun que no es muy claro- susurra Darién**

**RECUERDO DE DARIEN**

_**- ENDI… ENDI... NO ME ATAPAS- RIE UNA PEQUEÑA**_

_**-AN… AN... NO CORRAS TAN RAPIDO O TE CAERAS!- GRITA EL PRINCIPE A LA PEQUEÑA DE 3 AÑOS**_

_**-ENDI… MILA MALIPOSA…- DICE SONRIENDO Y VOLTEA HABER AL PRINCIPE QUIEN POR IR CORRIENDO CAE AL SUELO- ENDIIII!- GRITA ASUSTADA Y CORRE HASTA EL- ENDI…TA BIEN?- PREGUNTA CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS**_

_**- SI AN ESTOY BIEN- SONRIE EL PRINCIPE- POR FAVOR AN NO VUELVAS A CORRER A SI**_

_**- LO SINTO- DICE LLORANDO- PELDON…**_

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE DARIEN**

**-quienes serán esos pequeños?- se pregunta serena…**

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

**CAPITULO 2- LAS SAILOR DEL FUEGO ETERNO…**

**SAILOR BLACK FIRE VS SAILOR VENUS**

**-Serenaaa!- grita mama Ikuko desde las escaleras**

**-ya voy!- responde serena-(otra vez esa voz aparecido en mis sueños y esos recuerdos de ese niño tan parecido a mi me confunden que será lo que está por venir…)**

**- serena pasa algo?- pregunta luna preocupada**

**-no luna jeje… solo me pregunto cómo será la prima de Andrew- dice riendo**

**-segura serena- dice luna incrédula**

**- hay luna a veces te preocupas demasiado- dice serena mirándola**

**- sí, creo que tienes razón- suspira la gatita negra- (solo espero que tu no me ocultes nada, esa energía que irradia el sol es cada vez mas fuerte… ojala y no sea lo que me estoy imaginando)**

**- luna, luna!- grita la joven- estas lista ya quiero conocer a la prima de Andrew!- dice dando de saltos **

**MIENTRAS EN DEPARTAMENTO DE LA PRIMA DE ANDREW…**

**-así que hoy veras a tu prima la princesa serenity de frente?- pregunta una joven alta rubia de ojos color miel.**

**- si, así es naomy… hoy estaré frente esa traidora de serenity y lo peor es que ángelus estará ahí- dice naboru apretando los puños…- y junto a ellos Endimión**

**-tranquila naboru… serenity no es más hermosa que tu- asegura otra joven también rubia solo que un poco mas bajita de ojos negros- lo que si lamento es que lo más seguro es que cuando ángelus despierte se pondrá de lado de tu prima…**

**- no digas eso Hiromy!- reprende otra chica rubia – por favor naboru piensa bien en lo que aras no querrás equivocarte o sí?**

**- a caso me estas cuestionando hikari?- dice naboru visiblemente molesta -serenity se robo mi futuro ella y Apolo pagaran lo que mi hicieron hace mil años- dice con una rabia incontenible – ya casi es hora de irnos cámbiense por que hoy comienza la fase uno de nuestro plan DESTRUIR A LA LUNA... JAJAJAJA!**

**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- que esto…?- se pregunta rei mientras observa el fuego- algo está por pasar solo que aun no sé muy bien que podrá ser…**

**- sailor mars… sailor mars…- susurra un melodiosa coz**

**- quien eres? Muéstrate!- exige rei**

**- la luna corre un gran peligro…- le segura- el sol… quiere opacar su brillo…**

**- el sol… como… como se que lo que dices es cierto?- le pregunta.**

**- protege el brillo de la luna…- suplica**

**- como se quien es el sol?- pregunta rei pero nadie le contesta – (qué demonios está pasando esto tendrá que ver con esta energía… esa voz la he escuchado antes en donde…) – se pregunta…**

**EN LA CASA DE ANDREW…**

**-unazuky… dime como es tu prima?- pregunta lita **

**- naboru es de la edad de Darién y Andrew…- medita unazuky poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón- se podría decir que es la melliza de Andrew solo que sus ojos son de color rojizo y su cabello es dorado rojizo…**

**- wow- dijo mina sorprendida- ella y Andrew son muy unidos?**

**- sí pero no se qué paso por casi más de cuatro años nunca supimos nada de ella hasta hace unos meses- dijo unazuky confundida**

**- entonces por qué los busco hasta ahora?- dijo Emi confundida**

**- no lo sé…- dijo unazuky extrañada- es todo muy extraño**

**Toc, Toc, Toc,**

**- yo abro!- Grito Andrew- hola serena, hola Darién!**

**-hola Andrew ya llego la invitada de honor?- pregunto serena emocionada**

**- no aun no es muy raro de ella- dijo unazuky detrás de Andrew.**

**- si muy raro- dijo Andrew con desgano- naboru desde que se fue no es la misma- dijo eso viendo a Darién.**

**- si verdad – dijo Darién con algo de pena**

**- y rei?- pregunto serena**

**- a un no llega- dijo lita mientras acomodaba la mesa- es extraño en rei**

**Toc, Toc, Toc…**

**- yo abro!- dijo unazuky- naboru por fin llegas!- dijo emocionada**

**- chicas ella es mi prima naboru- presento unazuky a una joven alta como Darién de piel blanca, cabello dorado rojizo, y ojos rojizos**

**- hola yo soy naboru furuhata un placer- sonrió con desgano al ver a las sailor inner ahí reunidas- y ellas mis amigas ella es naomy kuonji - dijo mientras una joven alta rubia de ojos color miel. Entraba a la casa**

**- un placer- dijo con acidez**

**-ellas son sus hermanas - sonrió- hikari y hiromi- dos chicas rubias una de ojos negros y otra de ojos azules entraron**

**- hola yo soy hiromi un placer- dijo algo molesta**

**- hola soy hikari- dijo su hermana en un tono de amabilidad…**

**-hola soy serena tsukino- dijo serena sonriendo- un placer conocerte al fin naboru!- dice emocionada y le extiende la mano para saludarle- Darién y Andrew me han hablado mucho de ti.**

**-hola serena- dice mirándola de arriba abajo –así Andrew y Darién tal han hablado de mi.- sin siquiera tomar su mano.**

**- pero que descortesía la tuya- dice Lita sumamente enojada.**

**- sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una persona con la mano estirada- replica Emi**

**-valla no sabía que las niñitas tienen educación- dice sarcásticamente Hiromy**

**-chicas basta!- grita Unazuky**

**Toc, Toc, Toc,**

**Unazuky se gira para abrir la puerta y entra rei.**

**-hola Unazuky espero no llegar tarde- dice sonriendo rei**

**-no Rei pasa- dice un poco molesta Unazuky**

**-hola chicas que pasa?- pregunta rei sintiendo el ambiente**

**-nada- contesta Serena- Naboru ella es Rei Hino, Rei ella es naboru la prima de Andrew y Unazuky.**

**Rei se gira para conocer a la prima de Andrew y cuando la observa un recuerdo le viene a la mente…**

**RECUEDO DE REI**

**- hola sailor mars- saluda una joven de ojos rojizos y cabellos dorado rojizo...**

**- hola su majestad- responde sailor mars**

**-sabes en donde podrá estar serenity o Apolo?- le cuestiona la joven**

**- no su majestad- responde con rapidez**

**-hash… y mi hermano?- le pregunta molesta- por favor dime que no está con sailor Júpiter por favor…**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-Rei, Rei estas bien?-pregunta Mina preocupada**

**-si Mina nos es nada- comenta algo confundida por el ese recuerdo**

**-mucho gusto en conocerte Naboru- sonríe Rei con desgano**

**Después de tan penoso incidente Naboru y sus amigas charlan con los demás invitados que poco a poco van llegando…**

**-sere… está todo bien?- le pregunta mina.**

**-si mina… no te preocupes-sonríe con tristeza serena**

**-esas chicas son unas maleducadas- susurra mina- no merecen que te pongas así por ellas entendiste- le dice mientras lada un tierno abrazo.**

**-gracias mina- sonríe serena**

**-bien ahora a divertirnos jajá- ríe Mina haciendo que todos las volteen a ver... **

**La fiesta siguió sin ningún otro percance entre naboru y sus amigas, y serena y las chicas. Cuando la fiesta termino las chicas salieron al último pues ayudaron a Andrew y unazuky a recoger todo mientras iban caminando pasaron por el parque y ahí fueron atacadas…**

**-valla, valla el sequito de tontas y la princesa llorona- dijo la voz de una joven muy molesta**

**-quien eres?- pregunto lita enojada**

**-ya me olvidaste sailor Júpiter?- contesto la voz**

**-demonios muéstrate y dinos quien eres!- grito rei.**

**-vengo de donde el fuego nunca se apaga… soy una sailor del fuego eterno…soy sailor Black fire…!-anuncio y de un salto apareció una joven con un traje parecido al de sailor moon súper s solo que sus botas eran negras y su falda negra con dorado.**

**-sailor del fuego eterno?- susurro Emi**

**- sailor Black fire… que deseas y por qué le hablas así la princesa?- le cuestiono mina inmediatamente**

**- tu princesa en la culpable del sufrimiento de la mía ella es una traidora…- aseguro con furia sailor Black fire- y por eso pagara… rayo de fuego negro!**

**Las chicas estaban en shock ni Emi, rei, lita y serena se movieron esta ultima estaba muy afectada por lo que sailor Black fire había dicho nadie se dio cuenta cuando mina se transformo…**

**-rayo creciente de Venus… fulmina!-contraataco sailor Venus- no te atrevas… no te atrevas atacar de nuevo a mi princesa!- dijo con furia.**

**-jajá… y quien me lo impedirá la gran y valerosa sailor Venus… jajá- dijo con odio sailor Black fire- ya una vez en el pasado te derrote… esta vas no será diferente…**

**-chicas llévense de aquí a serena…- dijo con voz demando**

**- no mina…!- grito serena**

**-rei sácala de aquí- replico- esta batalla es solo mía**

**-mina ten cuidado- susurro Emi…**

**-si- asintió sailor Venus- comencemos…**

**-como quieras…- dijo con desprecio su oponente- prepárate para tu fin…**

**Sailor Black fire era muy rápida casi tan rápida como sailor uranus su fuerza era similar a la de sailor Júpiter…**

**La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo fue dura… ambas sailor se veían agotadas, sailor Black fire nunca se imagino que sailor Venus fuera tan fuerte…**

**-valla por lo visto has tenido que madurar durante todo este tiempo como sailor…-dijo con desdén sailor Black fire…**

**-mis oponentes no son nada comparados contigo eres muy fuerte…- susurro sailor Venus**

**-jajá… gracias… por el alago pero ha llegado la hora de tu fin…- aseguro la sailor, lo que ella no imaginaba es que sailor Venus no solo había ganada fuerza y velocidad en todo este tiempo si no que también gano poder…**

**-dragón de fuego negro… devoraaa!- ataco sailor Black fire…**

**- cascada creciente de Venus!- se defendió sailor Venus**

**Ambos poderes chocan y se crea una gran explosión desde lejos serena, rei, Emi y lita las observan…**

**-mina…- susurra serena afligida**

**- serena… confía en mina ella estará bien…- afirma rei**

**- si serena ella será la ganadora- sonríe lita**

**- mina a obtenido mucho poder en todo este tiempo- asegura Emi- además si algo sale mal entraremos ayudarla esta bien…**

**-si chicas gracias- sonríe.**

**De tras de las sombras tres sailor mas observan la batalla…**

**- sailor Venus es mas fuerte de lo que recorvábamos- susurra una de ella**

**- sailor Black fire no tendrá oportunidad- asegura otra**

**- callen ya- susurra la líder- esto nos mostrara a lo que nos enfrentaremos con ellas...**

**Mientras en el campo de batalla…**

**- tu poder se aumentado…- asegura una sailor Black fire mal herida**

**- tú también tienes un gran poder… pero aun así no te dejare ir- asegura sailor Venus...**

**-eso lo vernos…- asegura la sailor y se prepara para atacar- bola de fuego negro!**

**-cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!- contraataca sailor Venus…**

**Pero su contrataque no sirve de nada y termina mal herida…**

**-jajá… vez te dije que te eliminaría- dice con satisfacción sailor Black fire…**

**- eso jamás!- Responde sailor Venus poniéndose de pie- beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

**El ataque de sailor Venus impactan directamente a sailor Black fire y la tira al suelo dejándola inconsciente por unos momentos…**

**Para cuando esta reacciona sailor Venus la tiene atrapada en su cadena…**

**-dime quien es tu princesa y porque dice que la princesa serenity es una traidora- le cuestiona sailor Venus…**

**-jajá… que estúpida eres… eso pregúntaselo a ella…- responde con crueldad**

**-ella es incapaz de traicionar a alguien!- dice sailor Venus con desesperación…**

**En se instante otra sailor parecida a sailor Black fire a parece…**

**-suéltala ahora mismo sailor Venus- le ordena **

**- no quién eres tú!- pregunta sailor Venus**

**- daga de fuego azul!- ataca la sailor y con ese ataque libera a sailor Black fire...**

**-pagaras caro esto sailor Venus- dice con odio- lo juro esta humillación no se quedara así...**

**- nos volveremos haber sailor Venus…- asegura la otra sailor y ambas desaparecen entre las sombras…**

**Mina de saparece su transformación y va en busca de sus amigas…**

**-minaaaa…!- grita serena emocionada por que su amiga esta bien**

**-serena, chicas les dije que se fueran- les replica**

**-mina como si no conocieras a serena estaba muy preocupada… - asegura lita.**

**- si… asi es…-afirma emi- además fue una pelea exelente!- le felicita**

**-dinos que pudiste averiguar?- pregunta rei preocupada**

**-nada a segura que tu…- dice mirando a serena- traicionaste a su princesa y no me quiso decir quien era..**

**- y la otra sailor?- pregunto serena**

**- no dijo nada solo que nos volveríamos haber- aseguro mina- chicas es tiempo que todas las sailor se vuelvan a reunir hay que llamar a haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru…**

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

**CAPITULO 3- LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES REAPARECEN**

**EL COMIENZO DE LA PROFECIA.**

**-Serena se puede saber que paso por que llagas tan tarde?- le pregunta luna preocupada.**

**-luna necesito que me digas la verdad…- le dice serena muy seria- quienes son las sailor del fuego eterno?**

**-quien… quien te hablado de ellas?-pregunta luna preocupada-(como es que serena sabe de ellas, habrá ya recuperado su memoria completamente?)- pensó luna**

**-hoy una de ellas nos ataco…- dijo serena con tristeza- sailor black fire… dijo…- la voz de serena se quebró al recordar lo que esa sailor le había dicho con tanta seguridad- que yo era una traidora!- sollozo y limpiando sus lagrimas continuo- que yo traicione a su princesa!**

**-sere… yo… lo siento- susurro luna- lo mejor será que Artemis y yo hablemos mañana con ustedes- aseguro- te vere mañana en el templo… y serena- le dijo mientras salía por la ventana- TU NO HAS TRACIONADO A NADIE ME ESCUCHASTE A NADIE!**

**Pero aun asi serena se sentía fatal… serena se cambio y cuando ya se disponía a dormir su celular sono…**

**Pensé que era un buen momento,**

**por fin se hacía realidad,**

**tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,**

**dicen que te arrastra como el mar.**

**Llené de libros mi maleta,**

**también de fotos tuyas de antes,**

**dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,**

**me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.**

**tomo su celular y vio que era lita…**

**-hola lita…-susurro**

**-sere… hola perdón no te desperté?- le pregunto a penada**

**-lita tranquila…-dijo sonriendo serena- apenas me iva a costar, dime que pasa?**

**-solo quería saber como estas?- dijo preocupada- es que te vi muy mal por lo que dijo esa sailor…**

**-la verdad… lita no estoy muy bien- le confeso- pero de algo estoy muy segura lita… yo no le hecho daño a nadie.**

**-sere… yo te creo- susurro lita- sabes que puedes contar conmigo ok.**

**-si lita gracias- sonrio serena**

**-bueno sere te dejo descansa mañana nos veremos en el templo- le afirmo- y averiguaremos que esta pasando ok… descansa sueña con… los dos…**

**-lita!- dijo serena un poco molesta**

**-serena tu, mina y emi no pueden seguir engañándose los extrañan a ellos mas de lo que dicen y aun que a darien le moleste el siempre será una persona importante en tu vida al igual que el- dijo muy segura lita**

**- mmm… ni a ti, ni a rei las podemos engañar- sonrio con tristeza- al menos a las otras si**

**-si por que no te ven jajaja- rio lita- deja que te vean y haruka te llamara la atención.**

**-jajaja tienes razón- rio serena un poco mas tranquila- haruka me retaria si me viera…(haruka mi gran amiga cuanta falta me haces) gracias lita **

**-gracias por que?- pregunta lita confundida**

**-por levantarme el animo- sonríe**

**-de nada sere sabes que te quiero- susurra- y recuerda que siempre estare ahí para apoyarte pase lo que pase hasta mañana**

**-hasta mañana lita- susurra serena colgando su celular…**

**-(haruka me pregunto si…)- pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su computadora… se conecto y ahí conectada estaba haruka tu gran amiga y confidente, solo ella, rei y mina conocían también a serena que cuando ella y iva decir alguna frese ellas la terminaban…**

**DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CUIDAD HARUKA REVISAVA SU CORREO ELECTRONICO ESPERANDO ENCONTRAR ALGUN MENSAJE DE SU GRAN AMIGA SERENA**

**-haru… es tarde vamos a dormir…- susurro michiru a su oído**

**-espera deja ver si la cabeza de bombon no me ha escrito…-dijo mientras observaba los correos**

**-mmm… si no fuera por que la quiero muchísimo me pondría celosa- dijo michiru haciendo puchero**

**-mi sirena…- sonrio haruka- sabes que eres la única**

**- lo se pero adoro que me lo digas- susurro michiru- mira bunny se ha conectado saludala de mi parte quieres y dile que la extraño mucho, y que mañana pasamos a verla siii…**

**-si yo le digo- sonrio- descansa.**

**EN CASA DE SERENA…**

**-que suerte haruka esta conectada- sonrio feliz…**

**HARU DICE: hola cabeza de bombon! **

**BUNNY DICE: hola haru !**

**HARU DICE: como estas?**

**Que ha pasado?**

**Como vas con tu príncipe?**

**Todo bien?**

**BUNNY DICE: pues… claro que estoy… bien**

**Todo ha estado relativamente… NORMAL**

**Voy bien con darien gracias por preguntar…**

**HARU DICE: por que me mientes? **

**Acaso no confias en mi? :´-(**

**Dime que es lo que pasa?**

**BUNNY DICE: hay haru… me conoces muy bien verdad…**

**Haru ya están en la ciudad?**

**HARU DICE: si pero no me cambies la conversación.**

**BUNNY DICE: no es eso es que hay problemas te veo mañana en el templo junto con las demás siii!**

**HARU DICE: si no hay de otra… por cierto michiru te manda saludos**

**BUNNY DICE: gracias da le los mios las veo mañana descansa te quiero xoxo**

**HARU DICE: bye…**

**-(Haruka si supieras todo lo que me pasa me darias el regaño de mi vida)- pensó serena…**

**EN CASA DE HARUKA…**

**-(cabeza de bombon que es lo que te pasa…)- pensó haruka mientras apagaba la computadora…**

**AL DIA SIGUENTE… TODAS LAS SAILOR se reúnen**

**- me pregunto quienes son las sailor del fuego eterno?- dijo rei mientras lita y emi se veian entre si...**

**- hola chicas lo siento se nos hizo tarde!- dijeron al unisono serena y mina visiblemente agitadas...**

**-eso no me estraña...- susurro rei- serna le avisaste a haruka y a michiru?**

**-si rei les dije que vinieran- contesto serena un poco nerviosa, algo que lita noto de inmediato.**

**-sere... tranquila- dijo abrazandola- haruka en tendera- dijo en susurro, cosa que emi noto y sintio con la cabeza**

**- por sierto serena le dijiste a darien sobre la sailor que te ataco?- cuestiono emi**

**- no emi no etenido tiempo- susurro serena.**

**-hay serena darien debe de saber...-dijo mina en tono de reproche.**

**- lo se es solo que ya era tarde como para molestarlo...- dijo ella apeneda**

**-a quien no querias molestar cabeza de bonbom- dijo una joven alto de cabello rubio oscuro**

**-haruka, michiru que bueno que ya estan aqui- dijo mina sonriendo**

**- es lindo volver haberlas niñas- dijo michiru sonriendo- ahora cuentenos que lo que esta pasando...- exigio michiru**

**- lo que pasa es que...- comenzo a contar emi...**

**MIENTRAS EN CROWN...**

-**maldita sea esa sailor venus ma las pagara...- dijo furiosa hiromi **

**-naburu es correcto lo que haces?- cuestiono hikari **

**- hikari querida se que a precias a mi prima pero no olvides que tu lealtad esta conmigo...- sonrio naburu- asi te a consejo mejor no hablar**

**- naboru... y si hikari tiene razon?- cuestiono naomi- y si la princesa serenity no sabia lo que apolo te hizo a ti y a endimion?**

**- naomi... serenity lo sabia!- dijo furiosa naboru- no creo que el estupido de apolo se lo alla ocultado...**

**- y si se lo oculto?... recuerda lo que atenea nos dijo cuando despertamos...- susurro naomi**

_**RECUERDO DE NABURU...**_

**-quien eres y ques lo que quieres?- dijo naburu visiblemente a terrada**

**- soy la sombra del corazon de la tierra- dijo una joven de piel blanca como el marmol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna- soy lady atenea**

**- que es lo que quieres de nosotras?- pregunto hikari**

**- su ayuda...- susurro**

**- nuestra ayuda- dijeron a corro hiromi y naomi**

**- si su ayuda mi señora la diosa ATENEA la diosa de la sabiduria y guardiana del planet andros me ha mandado a devolverles lo que les fue quitado...- asguro la joven que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.**

**- lo que nos fue quitado- murmuro naboru**

**- si esto...- de la mano de la joven emegio una luz mientras la cuatro jovenes su frian un fuete dolor de cabeza cada una poco a poco recordo momentos de su vida pasada momentos en los que ellas eran conocidas como las sailor del fuego eterno...**

**-que me has hecho atenea?- dijo naboru con lagrimas en los ojos**

**- solo devolverte lo que apolo te quito- susurro- y lo que tu con tu vanidad perdiste**

**- no entiendo- dijo hiromi**

**- apolo les quito la vida pero andromeda se las devolvio - dijo ella preocupada- ahora yo les delvuelvo lo que perdieron hace mil años para que cumplan con su mision**

**- en donde esta endimion?- exigio saber naboru**

**- endimion estubo a tu lado en esta vida y lo perdiste por tu soberbia- dijo molesta lady atenea- ahora solo concentrate en encontrar apolo, ya que el es tu peor amenaza.**

**- y serenity?- cuestiono**

**- la princesa serenity esta bien...- murmuro- recuerda tu deber es encontrar apolo entendiste**

**- no!- grito naboru- ella me robo a endimion!... ella mando apolo a sesinarme!**

**-jamas!- grito lady atenea muy enojada su bello rostro ahora daba miedo- la princesa serenity es una de los seres mas bondadosos que existen- dijo enfrentandose a naboru- ella jamas aria algo tan despreciable entendiste!**

**naboru miraba a lady atenea con rabia mientras asientia...**

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE NABORU... **_

**continuara...**

**CAPITULO 4. EL RENACIMIENTO DEL PRINCIPE DEL PRINCIPE DEL FUEGO...**

**SAILOR BLUE FIRE VS SAILOR URANUS...**

**- naboru no cress que quizas sea mejor concentrar nos en contrar a apolo antes de que despierte...- dijo hiromi temerosa**

**-si naboru quizas despues puedas tener tu venganza...- susurro naomi.**

**- noo! ...- dijo ella furiosa- serenity pagara cada lagrima, cada gota de sangre que derramamos por su culpa!- dijo amenazadoratente- entendieron!**

**las tres chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cebeza... solo hikari miraba con tristeza a naboru.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN...**

**-darien que pasa?- cuestiono andrew a darien**

**- andrew es... solo ... que...- murmuro- nada olvidalo.**

**- darien desde que volviste de estados unidos estas asi-dijo con seriedad andrew**

**- andrew no es nada...- sonrio- por sierto cuanto tiempo se quedara naboru con ustedes?**

**-naboru se quedara unos dos o tres meses...- dijo algo desilucionado**

**-que pasa andrew ustedes mas que primos parecen hermanos no entiendo por estas asi?- dijo darien confundido..**

**-darien desde que terminaste con naboru hace casi 6 años y ella se fue senti como si...- andrew contristesa- como si la parte buena y bondadosa de ella hubiera muerto y volviera hacer la chica arrogante, vanidosa y caprichosa que alguna vez fue...- susurro**

**-andrew naboru nunca fue arrogante, vanidosa y caprichosa - dijo el confundido**

**- es solo que siento que ella en algun momento fue asi - dijo meditando sus palabra- sabes creo que solo estoy confundiddo por la actitud de naboru con serena **

**- no solo eso ella y sus amigas trataron muy mal a las chicas...- penso darien- bueno solo hikari supo conportarse...**

**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO...**

**- asi que hay un nuevo enemigo...- susurro haruka**

**- esto es muy extraño mi espejo no ha detectado nada- dijo michiru confundida**

**- es por que tu espejo no puede detectar a la dinastia del sol- dijo artemis mientras bajaba del tejado...**

**- la dinasdia del sol?- susurro lita**

**- asi es lita la dinastia del sol son los guardienes del fuego eterno...- susurro luna**

**- luna explicate- sugirio rei mientras todas observan a los dos gatos**

**- como todas saben la diosa artemisa diosa de la pureza guardiana de la luna tenia un hermano el dios apolo...- comenzo a relatar artemis- dios de fuego y la luz guardian del sol... ambos eran gemelos apolo tubo un hijo el rey aristedes el cual tubo dos hijo el principe angelus y la princesa gemeni ambos mellizos el principe angelus poseia un corazon noble era un guerrero formidable, el era el capitan de la guardia real de la luna...- las chicas escuchaban atentas la historia y un no entendian muy bien que tenia que ver eso con serena...**

**-artemis- interumpio rei**

**- si rei?- dijo el serio**

**- esa historia que tiene que ver con serena?- cuestiono**

**- eso voy rei...- prosiguio- el rey aristedes fue tu tio serena el fue primo de la reina serena por lo tanto el principe angelus y la princesa gemeni son tus primos...**

**- tengo una famila de la luna y estan vivos?- pregunto serena ilucionada**

**- no serena el principe angelus murio el mismo dia que la negafuerza ataco la luna- dijo con tristeza- el tenia un gran corazon jamas permito que algo o alguien te lastimara...- susurro**

**-sabemos que el renacio en esta era...- susurro artemis- y sabemos quien es...**

**- eso es verdad?- pregunto emi**

**-si emi pero como hasta hoy no sabiamos nada de su familia no queriamos que el...- dijo luna timidamente- bueno que el despertara si no fuera necesario...**

**- que hay de mi prima?- preguto serena un tanto aturdida por la informacion**

**- la princesa gemeni murio antes de eso...- dijo artemis nervioso- ella fue... fue asesinada**

**- que?- gitaron todas al unisono**

**- asi como lo oyen- dijo luna con lagrimas en los ojos- ella murio y junto con ellas su sailor **

**- luna quienes eran sus sailor?- cuestiono mina**

**- luna...- dijo serena**

**- las sailor del fuego eterno...- susurro**

**- que?- dijo mina- es imposible**

**- es verdad mina- dijo artemis- las sailor del fuego eterno son las guardianas de la princesa gemeni.**

**- entonces...- susurro haruka- es a ella a la dicen que serena traiciono**

**- si- dijo luna- pero eso no es verdad!**

**- luna explicate- exigio rei**

**- la princesa gemeni llego muy mal herida al palacio- susurro recordando...**

**RECUERDO DE LUNA:**

**- princesa gemeni!- grito luna mientras corria al jardin donde una joven de cabello dorado rojizo cai lentamente- princesa!**

**- luna- susurro la joven- apolo... apolo...**

**- por favor majestad no se esfuerze...- dijo luna obserbendo como el bello vestido rojo de la joven se volvia color vino por la sangre - llamare a su tia quizas aun alla tiempo antes de que el baile empieze.**

**-luna...- suplico- apolo... el fue... yo...- la joven se incorporo un poco y vio como una pareja a lo lejos se daba un tierno beso. el joven era alto blanco como el marmol, cabello negre como la noche y en su armadura se distinguia el emblema de la famila real de la tierra. la chica era bajita su cabello era dorado y lo traia amarado en dos coletas portaba un vestido blanco- nooo...- grito- no por que endimyon... te odio serenity...**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE LUNA**

**- esa noche... gemeni te vio con endimyon- susurro**

**- entonces ella lo amaba- susurro serena- y yo se lo quite**

**- no!- grito luna moviendo la cabeza- ella lo perdio tu solamente cumpliste con tu corazon... no sabias... jamas te lo dijo... y el no sabia que eran primas...- dijo luna llorando...**

**ya era de noche y las chicas aun no sabian muy bien como actuar...**

**-tratare de hablar con ella- dijo serena desidida**

**-estas loca ella cree que la traicionaste...- dijo rei**

**-es verdad no requerra escucharte.- dijo michiru**

**-chicas ya es de noche lo mejor es que cada una valla a su casa...- dijo emi**

**- si emi tiene razon vamonos a descansar mañara sera otro dia- dijo mina**

**mientras ivan saliendo un extraño fuego de color azul las rodeo...**

**-quien anda ahi- grito emi**

**- soy una sailor del fuego eterno soy salior blue fire...- dijo una joven de cabello rubio ojos oscuros de traje azul electrico-y he venido por la princesa serenity**

**- no te la llevaras a ningun lado - dijo haruka molesta**

**- y quien de ustedes me lo impedira a caso seras tu...- dijo con arogancia vieno a haruka de arriba abajo**

**- si... por el poder de urano transformacion!- grito**

**-haruka!- grito serena**

**- chicas!- grito mina sacando a todas de su shock- transformense!**

**- por el poder de neptuno!**

**-por el poder de marthe!**

**- por el poder de jupiter!**

**-por el poder de mercurio!**

**- por el poder de venus!**

**- tranformacion!- gritaron al unisono**

**- esta batalla sera interesante...- susurro al ver las seis sailor transformadas- veamos si la veloz sailor del viento puede conmigo...**

**- necesitas ayuda...- dijo una voz a su espalda**

**- sailor black fire... si has te cargo de los estorbos- sonrio**

**- sera un placer...- sonrio- sailor venus nos volvemos a encontrar...**

**continuara...**

**- chicas protegan a serena!- ordeno mina - esta batalla es mia y de uranus!**

**-probemos tu fuerza uranus!- pidio sailor blue fire**

**- si eso kieres eso tentras...- dijo con furia sailor uranus**

**MIENTRAS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DOS SAILOR OBSERBAVAN...**

**- sailor sun...- dijo preocupada la sailor que estaba asu lado- no cress que esto aido demasiado lejos...**

**- no sailor white fire...- dijo molesta- aun no es suficiente.**

**- pero...- apenas iva a decir algo cuando sailor sun la callo**

**- pero nada...- dijo sumamente molesta- nada ni nadie impedira que acabe con serenity.**

**DE REGRESO EN LA PELEA...**

**la batalla era feroz... tanto como sailor blue fire y sailor uranus estaban peleando con toda su fuerza...**

**mientras que sailor black fire y salior venus peleaban con todo su poder...**

**-chicas...- susurro serena con la mirada triste , mientras obserba como sus mejores amigas peleaban por protegerla.**

**-dragon de fuego azul... fulmina!- grito salior blue fire**

**- tierra tiembla!- contrataco sailor uranus **

**el choque de ambas fuerzas creo una gran explocion...**

**darien iva con andrew rumbo al templo cuando desde lejos percibieron la explocion...**

**-darien mira!-grito andrew desde el auto**

**(serena!)- penso darien preocupandose por ella y acelero no tardaron mucho en llegar...**

**las chicas con sus poderes lograron evitar que la explocion llegara asta serena quien parecia estar en trance...**

**EN LA MENTE DE SERENA...**

**- princesa serenety!- llamo la dulce voz de una joven- solo tu pudes detenerlas!**

**- yo no puedo...- dijo serena llorando**

**- si puedes...-animo la voz- usa tu poder!**

**- no... no se como...- susurro serena**

**-transformate!-sugiro la voz**

**EN LA PELEA...**

**de repente sin que las chicas no se percataran de lo que le pasaba ella se transformo...**

**-eternal sailor moon...!- grito serena todas las chicas voltearon haberlas incluidas sailor black fire y sailor venus- transfomacion!**

**- que demonios!- grito sailor blue fire girandose a mirar a serena- no pude ser...- susurro**

**- ya es una sailor eternal!- grito sailor black fire muy asombrada...**

**MIENTRAS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS ...**

**-asi que por fin mi querida prima ha alcansado el maximo poder de una sailor...- susurro sailor sun...**

**- nuestros poderes no son nada en contra de ella- aseguro sailor white fire...**

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO...**

**-serena!- grito darien exsaltado. **

**tratando de llegar a donde estaban las chicas**

**-darien ten cuidado- grito andrew corriendo detras de el...**

**ENTRE LA SOMBRAS...**

**sailor sun y sailo white fire veian como darien y andrew se hacercaban a ellas...**

**- maldicion que hacen a qui endimion y andrew...- maldijo sailor sun**

**EN LA PELEA...**

**( sailor moon- susurro la voz- hazlo ahora solo di... VELO LUNAR... MAGIA ESTELAR!) velo lunar magia estelar!- grito sailor moon.**

**de repente una gran luz aparecio de las manos de sailor moon, cegando a todos y llenandolos de una paz inmensa...**

**despues de que la luz desapareciara sailor blue fire y sailor black fire desapaecieron sin dejar rastro...**

**- en donde estan?- pregunto confundida sailor uranus**

**- no lo se...- contesto mina- y esa luz?**

**-sailor moon que fue eso?- cuestiono michiru voltiando haberla**

**-eso bueno ... y.. yo no se...-dijo con sinceridad- solo pense que necesitaba hacer algo para parar esta batallla...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO A UNOS METROS DE AHI LAS SAILOR DEL FUEGO ETERNO ERAN REGAÑADAS POR LADY ATENEA...**

**- que... paso...?- se cuestiono sailor black fire**

**- donde estamos?- se pregunto sailor sun**

**-la princesa serenity nunca tubo ese poder...-susurro sailor blue fire**

**-que demonios prentenden grupo de idiotas?!- grito molesta lady atenea**

**-lady atenea!- grito asustada sailor white fire**

**-que haces aqui!- dijo furiosa sailor sun**

**- lo mismo quiero saber yo que demonios haces tu aqui?- cuestiono la pelinegra- te di una orden...- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en cabeza- a caso eres idiota sabes que endimion no deve saber que estas viva!- grito **

**- y por que no!-rugio la rubia**

**- por que eso romperia el balanze...- suspiro- gemeni te lo explique cuando despertaste el destino de la tierra ya esta escrito...- dijo mirandola a los ojos- tu ya no puedes hacer nada.**

**- te equivocas...-dijo sailor sun enojada- andromeda siempre decia que el destino siempe tiene muchos caminos.**

**- si lo se...- suspiro con pesades al recordar esas palabras- por ahora no tenemos opcion endimion no de saber que estas viva entendiste.**

**- si te digo que si te largarias- dijo exaltada sailor sun**

**- no antes dime por que estas aqui- pregunto un poco mas tranquila lady atenea.**

**-senti la presencia de apolo...- dijo muy segura sailor sun- y pense que quizas el vendria a buscar a serenity... **

**- por que la buscaria?...- dijo lady atenea preocupada**

**-por la misma razon...- susurro- por la que me mato...hace mil años-**

**EN EL TEMPLO...**

**- por favor chicas que darien no se entere de la aparicion de las sailor del fuego eterno...- suplico serena.**

**-pero serena...-dijo rei molesta- darien esta en todo su derecho de saber.**

**- lo se pero hasta que yo no hable con ella y le explique- susurro- darien no devera saber por favor.**

**-ok cabeza de bombon- susurro haruka...**

**-serena!- grito darien preocupado llegando hasta ellas.**

**por suerte las chicas ya se habian quitado las transformaciones.**

**-serena!- grito al llegar hasta ella y la abrazo- estas bien que paso?- dijo preocupado**

**-todas estan bien...-dijo andrew tambien preocupado.**

**-si todas estamos bien- dijeron al unisono.**

**-que bueno- dijo andrew mas aliviado**

**de repente ante ellos un joven alto de cabellos rojiszos aparecio atacandolos...**

**-telaraña del amazonas!- grito el joven .haciendo que todos quedaran atrapados.**

**A LO LEJOS SAILOR SUN SINTIO UN GRAN DOLOR EN EL PECHO...**

**- angelus...- susurro**

**-la tierra esta en peligo- dijo lady atenea muy perocupada poniendo una mano en su pecho**

**-ambos estan juntos...- susurro sailor white fire mientra miraba su mano derecha en la cual sostenia una extraño fuego blanco.**

**- maldicion no tengo opcion...- dijo derrotada- tendre que intervenir.- y ustedes alejense de la princesa serenity y del principe endymion... entendido.. **

**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO...**

**-esto... es imposible de romper...- susurro darien tratando de romper la telaraña**

**- no hay opocion tendremos que transformarnos- susurro mina**

**- no si lo hacemos andrew sabra nuestra identidad- dijo emi muy preocupada**

**- eso no importa lo importante es salvarnos...- dijo rei**

**- si ya esta decidido- dijo haruka- por el poder de urano !**

**-por el poder de neptuno!**

**-por el poder de jupiter!**

**-por el poder de marthe!**

**-por el poder de mercurio!**

**-por el poder de venus!**

**- eternal sailor moon!- gritaron al unisono todas- transformacion!**

**pero nada paso...**

**-ni lo piensen mientras esten atrapados en mi telaraña sus poderes no serviran de nada-. dijo el joven sonriendo sonriendo- dejenme presentarme soy Seth uno de los comandantes del ejecito de cronos y he venido a terminar con sus pateticas vidas... jajaja**

**- eso si yo te lo permito!- grito la voz de joven- flecha fantasma!- ataco disparando una flecha a hacia la mano en la que ceo tenia agarada la teleraña.**

**-quien eres muestrate!-exigio ceo**

**-soy la sombra del corazon de la tierra-dijo con voz fuerte- soy lady atenea- dijo una joven de piel blanca como el marmol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna, que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas. - mejor conocida como sailor shadous una sailor de sombras.**

**-asi que lady atenea... patetica mortal sabes que no puedes detenerme!- dijo Seth en tono burlon- tus poderes no me haran nada dado a que soy un dios titan.**

**- quizas...- dijo sonriente lady atenea- eso no lo sabras hasta que pelemos.**

**-niña estupida... pagaras cara tu osadia...- sonrio ceo ante el reto**

**-eso esta por verse- sonrio lady atenea. muy segura de simisma**

**-tormenta amazonica!- grito ceo atacando**

**-niebla fantasma!- contrataco lady atenea.**

**una extraña niebla cubrio el lugar en donde se encontraban...**

**-maldicion...- susurro lady atenea mientras trataba de liberarlos **

**-lady atenea cuidado...-grito andrew**

**- daga venenosa!- ataco ceo**

**-sombra fantansma- se defendio lady atenea**

**-lady atenea...- susurro luna**

**-luna...- susurro- artemis- dijo aliviada- solo ustedes podran ayudarme**

**-como mi señora- dijo artemis haciendo una reverencia**

**-solo el fuego del sol puede quemar esta telaraña...- aseguro**

**- mi señora me esta pidiendo que...- dijo artemis sorprendido**

**- si artemis...- dijo contristeza viendo a andrew... quien observaba todo lleno de preguntas y muy sorprendido- es tiempo de que angelus despierde...- sonrio- solo asi evitaremos dos cosas que gemeni cometa una idiotez y que apolo mate a su propia hermana...-susurro- date pisa artemis mi sombra no durara mucho...**

**-mi señora- dijo luna con tristeza- entonces es cierto el principe apolo esta por despertar?**

**- si luna- dijo a firmando- si no lo encontramos la ultima profecia se cumplira...- dijo muy triste- y el sacrificio de andromeda y de la reina serena sera en vano...- se giro y vio que su sombra esta apunto de extinguirse...- en se prisa!**

**-joven andrew...- dijo artemis serio- lo siento tanto...**

**-artemis que haces- susurro mina con angustia**

**en eso luna de la frente a artemis brillo con intensidad mientras que un el simbolo del sol se marcaba en la frente de andrew...**

**-andrew...-susurraron darien y serena mientras un recuerdo los invadio a los dos...**

**RECUERDO DE SERENA...**

**ahi estaba ella lucia un vestido blanco con destellos plateados, su peinado era como de costumbre dos coletas con dos chonguitos arriba... estaba en un balcon observando la tierra con ilucion...**

**-serenity...- susurro un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, de ojos verdes como el jade y muy apuesto...- mi pequeña serenity...**

**-angelus...- sonrio cuando el se hacer a ella**

**-otra vez observando a la tierra...-susurro mientras la observaba con ternura **

**-lo siento no puedo evitarlo es como si una fuerza me llamara hacia ella- confeso ella con timidez toda sonrosada**

**-lo mismo le pasa apolo...-sonrio- dejaran de ser hermanos...-dijo mientras ledaba un tierno abrazo**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE SERENA...**

**-angelus- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos... mientras que andrew sostenia sucabeza con ambas manos lita y michiru eran las mas cercanas a el y lo trataban de auxiliar...**

**-aretmis basta!-decia lita entre soyosos**

**RECUERDO DE DARIEN...**

**vestia de negro caminaba por los pasillos de palacio en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza...**

**-principe endimion...-susurro alguien a su espalda- lo buscan**

**se giro lentemente para ver a su vasallo- quien me busca refaelo?- pregunto con desgano**

**-el principe angelus señor- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- dice que es importante... lo espera en el salon del trono**

**- no ya no espero ahi...-dijo la voz de un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, de ojos verdes como el jade y muy apuesto, lucia una armaduar blanca con destellos dorados y el simboilo del sol en su casco y el de la luna en su pecho**

**-angelus...- sonrio al ver asu amigo...**

**-como estas?- le cuestiono**

**-como quieres que este...- dijo un poco triste y molesto- rafaelo dejanos solos**

**- si mi señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia y se marcho**

**-estas peor que cuando tu madre se fue...- susurro- andromeda volvera ella y las otras**

**-entonces es cierto todas las princesas fueron llevadas a andros?- pregunto inquieto**

**-si al parecer el oraculo ha predicho el inicio de la profecia...-susurro con inquietud- pero tranquilo ella volvera con bien te lo aseguro dijo dandole un brazo...**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE DARIEN...**

**-andrew...-susurro con los ojos llorosos...-ahoran lo comprendo**

**-andrew...!-grito condesesperacion lita mientras que andrew perdia el conocimiento en sus brazos- andrew!... por favor reacciona!- le suplicaba**

**-lita...-susurro volviendo en si miro a su alrededor vio a darien y a serena juntos sonrio por eso se giro y vio el rostro preocupado de lita...-lita...- la volvio a llamar giro un poco la cabeza vio los ojos celestes de artemis y los ojos purpura de luna...- luna... artemis...**

**-mi señor angelus...-susurro luna con lagrimas en los ojos- y...yo... lo siento tando**

**-luna...- sonrio acariciando al gata negra que estaba a sulado**

**-mi señor...- dijo aretemis con solenmidad- lady atenea necesita su ayuda...**

**andrew levanto su mira por fuera de la telaraña una joven peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por protegerlos... no lo penso mucho con agilidad se levanto**

**-andrew estas bien?-pregunto lita con voz llorosa**

**andrew se giro a verla era aun mas hermosa que lo que el como angelus recordaba- si lita- le sonrio y caricio su megilla- estoy bien...**

**esa sencilla muesttra de cariño iso que lita se sonrojara**

**andrew sonrio al verla asi siempre desde hace mil años a doraba el sonrojo de lita...**

**-triangulo nebuloso...!- grito Seth... su ataque atraveso la sombra sombra de lady atenea y el golpe impacto directo en su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera defenderse...**

**-lady atenea!- grito emi aterrada viendo como la joven caia cerca de ella**

**-maldicion...- susurro andrew- rayo de sol!**

**una inmensa luz los cubrio de repente andrew fue cubierto por una armadura blanca como el marfil con destellos dorados en su pecho relucia el simbolo del sol y de luna...**

**-aleteo del fenix!- grito andrew**

**-que demonios...-rugio Seth- quien eres tu insolente!**

**- soy un guerrero del sol...-dijo con un poco de arrogancia andrew- soy angelus el caballero del fenix...**

**ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS...**

**-hermano al fin has despertado...-susurro sailor sun con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-el ultimo eclipse se hacerca...-susurro a su lado sailor white fire**

**-ya no hay tiempo que perder...-dijo firmente sailor blue fire- hay que encontrar a apolo**

**-tu venganza tentra que esperar- susurro sailor black fire...**

**-no serenity pagara caro lo que me hizo...-dijo furiosa girandose hacia sus sailor- por ahora no la atacare... pero no me alejare de endimion**

**-lady atenea te lo ha prohibido!- dijo asustada sailor white fire**

**-ella dijo que gemeni no puede estar cerca de endimion...-dijo seria- pero no dijo nada sobre naboru...**

**EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA..**

**-maldito cretino!-rugio Seth**

**-Seth detente...!-dijo la voz furiosa de una mujer**

**-pero...-dijo el confuso**

**-es una orden ceo!- dijo furiosa- vuelve!**

**-maldicion nos volveremos haber caballero del fenix!-dijo furioso**

**-atenea estas bien...-pregunto angelus ala joven que en esos momentos era atendida por emi y rei**

**-angelus...-susurro con debilidad- lo siento!**

**-atenea...-susurro- tranquila este era mi destino...**

**-maldito destino- dijo en voz baja**

**el sonrio- el destino siempre se cumple- afirmo**

**-hablas como ella- dijo molesta**

**-ella en donde esta...-pregunto**

**- no lo se hace tres años cayo en un sueño profundo...-afirmo mirando a los ahi presentes- no la hemos podido despertar**

**-mmm y el no puede ayudar...-dijo señalando a darien**

**- no por ahora- dijo desviando al mirada**

**-por que estas aqui?- cuestiono**

**-apolo esta por despertar...- dijo con seguridad poniendose de pie- puedo sentirlo**

**-asi que tratara de eso la profecia del fin de los tiempos- aseguro**

**-si...- secundo- debo irme aun tengo mucho que hacer...**

**-atenea te volvere haber?- pregunto mientra la tomaba del brazo**

**lita observaba la esena junto con los demas y se veia muy triste lo cual no paso desapersivido por lady atenea**

**- si...- sonrio con tristeza- eso es lo mas probable...- sonrio mientras se alejaba en una densa niebla...-por cierto lady jupiter- dijo a lo lejos solo existe una segunda oportunidad aprobechala!**

**dejando asi a una muy confundida lita...**

**MIENTRAS EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PLATENA TIERRA...**

**-ya estoy aqui rea...-dijo furioso Seth**

**mientras que de las sombras una mujer joven de cabello largo de color lila y ojos de mismo color se aproxima el**

**-eres un estupido- dijo furiosa soltandole una bofetada- mal nacido... has desperdato aun semidios incompetente!**

**-maldita seas rea!- dijo Seth colocando una mano en la megilla donde rea le habia golpeado- como que desperte a un semidios...-dijo recordando lo ocurrio hace solo unas horas**

**-si imbecil angelus de fenix es un semidios...-dijo furiosa**

**-por ahora nos mantendremos alejados de los guardianes de los planetas entendido!- dijo sumamente molesta...**

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

**CAPITULO 4. DARIEN Y NABORU**

**Habian pasado cinco dias desde andrew despertara como angelus…**

**-y naboru?- le pregunto darien a andrew**

**- esta viendo lo un curso de diseño… la verdad es que solo he hablado con ella por telefono- sonrio con tristeza andrew- no la he visto desde ese dia…**

**-andrew yo…-decia darien- lo siento me hubiera gustado que tubieras una vida mas normal…**

**-mmm… este es mi desdino darien…-dijo viendo a los ojos- como andromeda decia el destino tiene muchos caminos…**

**-andromeda… - susurro- por mas que lo intento andrew no la recuerdo…**

**-pronto darien..- susurro andrew- pronto recordaras quien es lo se…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**-lita como van las cosas con andrew?- le dijo mina con una sonrisa picara**

**-bien mina…-suspira- es… tan romantico…**

**-y lo que le falta- sonrio serena- mis recuerdos son pocos pero se conseguridad que su amor por ti no ha cambado nada…**

**-mira serena quien diria que andrew es tu primo…-sonrio rei**

**-me pregunto…- susurro emi- si su hermana ara lo posible por buscarlo?...**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NABORU**

**-naomi y hiromi vallan a italia…- susurro naboru- areglen todo para nuestra estadia ahí…**

**-el esta ahí?- pregunto con curiosidad hikari**

**-si a un que su esencia a un no es muy fuerte…- susurro**

**-entonces partiremos hoy mismo- anuncio naomi**

**-si es lo mejor- dijo naboru con desgano- mañana hikari y yo las alcanzaremos**

**-mañana naboru es mejor si nos vamos hoy- dijo animada hikari**

**-no a un tengo que despedirme de alguien…- susurro con tristeza y se encerro en su cuarto, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Darien…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

**Hacia ya dos horas que andrew se habia marchado de ahí…**

**Cuando el celular de Darien sono…**

**Oh baby dont you know I suffer?**

**Oh baby can you hear me moan?**

**You caught me under false pretenses**

**How long before you let me go?**

**You set my soul alight**

**You set my soul alight**

**Darien tomo su celular y vio que era un mensaje de Naboru…**

**HOLA DARIEN **

**NECESITO HABLAR **

**CONTIGO URGENTEMENTE**

**POR FAVOR**

**ATTE NABORU.**

**Darien medito un momento y acepto ambos quedaron de verse en la torre de tokio en una hora…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NABORU…**

**-Chicas voy a salir- dijo naboru**

**-quieres que te acompañe?- se ofrecio hikari**

**-no es necesario- sonrio- solo voy a dar una vuelta.**

**-segura?- le pregunto naomi**

**-si regreso pronto-sonrio….**

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE SERENA…**

**Serena estaba en su cuarto tratando de estudiar pero no lo consegia…**

**-(tengo en presentimiento de que algo malo va apasar)-pensaba para ella…-(pero que no logro desifrar que)**

**-princesa serenity!- susurro una voz melodiosa- princesa serenity!**

**-tu… por favor dime quien eres?- suplico serena…**

**De repente serena ya no estba en su cuarto si no en el antiguo palacio de la luna**

**-bienbenida a casa princesa- susurro la voz**

**-dime por favor quien eres?- volvio a suplicar serena**

**De entre las sobras aparecio la figura de una mujer de su estatura con el cabello largo en su mano derecha portaba un baculo parecido al de sailor plut…**

**-un no es tiempo princesa- dijo con amabilidad la voz**

**-pronto nos encontraremos- susurro otra vos igual de dulce y otra mujer aparecio su cabello llegaba casi al suelo – solo te pedimos un poco de paciencia y fe.**

**-princesa… -susurro la primera voz- se fuerte y pase lo que pase confia en ti!**

**-nosotras siempre estaremos ahí!- susurron juntas.**

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU…**

**DING DONG!, DING DONG!**

**-yo habro!- ****grito haruka quien se apresuraba abrir.**

**-hola papa haruka!- dijo una joven de cabello negro corto **

**-hotaru!- grito haruka**

**-haru quien es?- pregunto michiru saliendo de la cocina**

**-mama michiru!- la joven corrio emocioda**

**-hotaru!- grito michiru mientras la abrazaba hotaru que tenia ya casi quience años y estaba casi de la estatura de michiru**

**-hotaru, dinos por que estas aquí?- le cuestiono haruka**

**-donde esta setsuna?- pregunto michiru.**

**-bueno pues veran…- comenso a relatar hotaru- he sentido la presencia de la dinastia del sol y del principe de la luna…**

**- el principe de la luna?- dijeron al unisono haruka y michiru**

**-si, pero no soy yo la indicada para contarles…-suspiro- mejor vallamos al templo ahí se enteraran de todo…**

**-y setsuna?- volvio a preguntar michiru**

**-esta reuniendo a las demas, junto con luna y artemis- sonrio- demonos prisa …**

**MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO…**

**-hola darien!- saludo naboru**

**-hola naboru, dime de que querias hablar?- le pregunto extrañado.**

**Naboru suspiro- mi amor a un no recuerdas nada- dijo decepcionada mientras se hacerba a el para besarlo**

**-naboru no se de que hablas?- dijo darien mientras se separaba de ella**

**-mirame darien- dijo llorando- soy yo gemeni tu princesa!**

**-gemeni?- dijo darien confundido extrañamente el nombre le era familiar**

**-si gemeni, la mujer con la que ivas a tener un hijo!- le grito llorando- hace mil años tu y yo, ivamos a tener un hijo!**

**- no es imposible!- dijo darien molesto**

**-no darien- sollozo- yo estaba embarazada cuando apolo principe de la luna me mato!**

**La cabeza de darien comenzo a dolerle… y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo cono flashes…**

**Naboru se hacerco a el y lo trato de abrazar- mirame darien, siempre supiste que nuestro destino era estar juntos…- le dijo segura**

**-no naboru- dijo darien con lagrimas en los ojos- nuestro destino no era ese y lo sabes…- dijo apartandola de nuevo- yo ya no te amo- dijo con tristeza amo a serena mas que a mi vida…**

**-se… re…na- dijo naboru con odio- ella esa maldita zorra traicionera mando a su hermano para matarme y quitarme de su camino!- dijo con furia**

**-no serena es incapas- dijo darien molesto- ni se te ocurra hacercarte a ellla y hacerle daño naboru- dijo darien con firmeza**

**-o que?- contesto con recelo naboru- me mataras tu darien? Me mataras?**

**- no…- susurro el- no lo are.**

**-te amo darien…- susurro mientras se alejaba de el corriendo…**

**-naboruu!- grito darien pero naboru no se detubo**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**-muy bien ya estamos todas aquí- dijo rei confundida**

**- setsuna dinos que pasa?- pregunto emi**

**-si setsuna dinos por que tu y hotaru no habian aparecido antes?- les cuestiono con recelo mina viendolas a ambas.**

**-esperen serena a un no esta aquí!- dijo rei**

**-ni darien y andrew tampoco- secundo lita**

**- no es necesario que los principes esten presentes- dijo artemis**

**- y por que no?- cuetiono haruka**

**- por que aun no estiempo de que ellos se enteren de esta dolorosa verdad- dijo luna**

**-verdad que verdad?- pregunto confundida michiru**

**-esta…- auncio hotaro abriendo sus manos de ahí sde proyectaba la imagen el milenio de plata...**

**-hace mil años- comenzo a relatar setsuna- en el milenio de plata… como todas saben habia dos princesas la princesa ****Neith que era la mayor y serena la menor… serena fue coronada reyna de la luna al ser la primera en casarse pero neith llena de odio arojo una maldicion sabre ella y su desendencia…**

**PASADO LUNAR MIL AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**-neith!- gritiba la reyna serena**

**- no neith… murio… jajajaja- rio malignamente la mujer que estba delante de ella- mirame serena ahora soy neherenia-**

**- alejate de mi esposa- gritaba el rey avalon**

**- solo viene a traerte un presente querida hermana- dijo con ternura- de la casa de selene diosa de la luna naceran dos niños identicos- dijo con voz de ultra tumba- pero su castigo por gobernar lo que es mio sera de uno de ellos liberara la profesia del fin de los tiempos…**

**-no!-grito horrorizada la reyna- no neherenia!- suplico**

**-si hermana uno de tus amados hijos sera la rencarnacion de cronos- jajaja y diciendo esto desaparecio…**

**FIN DEL PASADO LUNAR…**

**-pasaron los meses- siguio su relato setsuna- y la reyna dio a luz a dos niños, serenity y apolo ambos identicos los reyes tenian miedo por las palabras de neherenia, asi que la cazaron y la encerraron en el espejo… pero aun asi no puidieron evitar que la profecia se cumpliera pues en la tierra una niña nacia andromeda princesa de la tierra la ultima desendiente de atenea la diosa de la sabiduria… ella y su hermano endimion completaban el circulo de los desendientes de los dioses…- termino de decir setsuna**

**-aun asi no termino por entender de que profecia hablan?- dijo emi confundida**

**- yo les explicare!- dijo la voz de lady atenea…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

**Darien regresaba a su casa confundido…**

**Pregun tandose por que no habia recordardo a gemeni antes?...**

**Ni si quiera habia recordado que iva atener un hijo con ella?...**

**Se sento en su sofa y ahí se quedo profundamente dormido…**

**Cuando una vision le llego…**

**VISION DE DARIEN…**

**Se encontraba en la sala del trono de un castillo ahí habia cuatro tronos el primero tenia un corazon grabado en oro con el simbolo de la tierra a dentro al igual que los otros tres, solo que el segundo tenia una corona alrededor, el tercero tenia el simbolo de los dioses atravesando la corona y el corazon, y el ultimo no tenia corona como el primero sino ke este tenia el simbolo de la tierra y el de los dioses cruzados…**

**-hijo mio- dijo una voz grave llena de ternura**

**Darien se giro y vio a un hombre parecido a el solo que con los ojos color cafes, y portando la corona de la tierra**

**-endimion…- susurro- ya no reconoces ni a tu propio padre?**

**-papa?!- dijo darien mientras se hacercaba a rey para abrazarlo mientras lo hacia se transformaba en endimion.**

**-hijo mio- susurraba- ha llegado el momento en que despiertes como el heredero de este planeta- le decia el rey**

**-papa yo… yo aun no me siento preparado- decia endimion mirando el suelo**

**-emdimion…- decia el rey haciendo que endimion levantara la mirada- el destino debe cumplirse…- susurro- deveras resistir esta ultima batalla y pelear por lo que amas.**

**-pero padre…- dijo compungido- yo no soy tan buen rey como tu**

**-hijo mio- sonrio- tu eres mejor rey que yo- dijo con firmeza el rey- ademas el cambio ya a comenzado- dijo girandose hacia los tronos..**

**Donde lentamente ante los ojos de endimion estos ivan cambiando**

**De ser solo cuatro pasaron hacer tres y los grbados de los mismos tambien habian cambiado… El de la izquierda tenia un corazon con el simbolo de la tierra en el centro y su alrededor una corona, el de en medio tenia un corazon encerrado con un rombo y en el centro el simbolo de la luna, el de la derecha tenia un corazon con el simbolo de la tierra y la luna entre cruzados…**

**Continuara…**

**CAPITULO 5 SOL VS LA LUNA**

**Darien habia visto el furturo su vision le indicaba que pronto la utopia de tokio de cristal estaba cerca…**

**MIENTRAS EN EL PARQUE NUM 10…**

**Serena habia salido de su casa se sentia muy confundida no sabia que pensar, o que sentir con respecto a lo que estaba pasando… todo era muy extraño…**

**-asi te queria encontrar!- dijo naboru furiosa**

**-naboru- susurro serena mirandola con ternura- pasa algo malo?**

**-basta serenity quita ya esa cara de niña buena por que yo te la creo!- contesto**

**Serena confundida le pregunto- serenity… por que me has llamado asi?-**

**-facil querida prima por que yo soy gemeni…- dijo con orgullo y asi mismo se transformo- por el poder de sol transformacion…**

**La transformacion de salior sun era igual ala sailor moon eternal solo que su traje era dorado…**

**-terminemos con esto de una vez querida prima…- dijo furiosa- lluvia de fuego!**

**-no sailor sun tenemos que hablar – decia serena esquibando el ataque **

**- tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo molesta**

**- deja me explicarte- suplicaba serena**

**-explicar… explicar que?- dijo sarcasticamente- que mandaste a tu hermano a matarme?**

**-no sailor sun eso no es cierto…- dijo serena con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-eres una arpia…- dijo furiosa sailor sun- traidora, asesina… tu y tu… maldito hermano mataron a mi bebe!...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**- yo les explicare!- dijo la voz de lady atenea quien aparecio de entre las sombras- eos… hermana- decia mientras se hacercaba a setsuna.**

**-atenea!- dijo sonrienso mientras la abrazaba.**

**-ustedes son hermanas?- cuestiono haruka.**

**-asi es princesa hededet- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia haruka- yo soy atenea hermana menor eos, princesa de pluton guardiana de las puertas del tartaro y mensajera de los dioses.**

**-lady atenea…- susurro emi- nos puede usted explicar a que prefecia se refieren?**

**-Por supuesto princesa eunice- dijo sonriendo mientras extendia sus manos una inmensa luz aparecio y en ella aparecio el universo…**

**EL UNIVERSO SEIS MIL AÑOS EN EL PASADO…**

**-HACE SEIS MIL AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE EL UNIVERSO ERA REGIDO POR LOS DIOSES- dijo lady atenea con voz potente- EL PADRE DE LOS DIOSES PRINCIPALES ERA KRONOS DIOS DEL TIEMPO Y DESTINY DIOSA DEL DESTINO,**

**SUS HIJOS ERAN ZEUS DIOS DEL TRUENO, PESEIDON DIOS DE LAS AGUAS, HADES DIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO…- hizo una pausa mientras que las salior observaban con detenimiento a la diosa destiny cuyos ojos eran muy parecidos a los de serena estos mostraban ternura y paz- PERO KRONOS TUBO OTROS DOS HIJOS CON GAIA DIOSA TITAN DE COSECHA, SUS HIJOS FUERON; REA DIOSA TITAN DE DE LA MATERNIDAD Y CEO DIOS TITAN DE DE LA CIENCIA...- dejando a las sailor sorprendidas ya era el mismo que las habia atacado cuando andrew desperto…-KRONOS TENIA MIEDO DE QUE ALGUNO DE SUS HIJOS MAYORES LO DE ROCARA Y TOMARA SU LUGAR COMO REY DE LOS DIOSES Y DE LOS HOMBRES E INTENTO DESDRUIRLOS… CREADO ASI UNA GUERRA ENTRE ELLOS… PERO DESTINY NO PERMITIRIA QUE SU TIRANIA LLEGARA MAS LEJOS CREO NUEVOS DIOSES DE SU MENTE NACIO MORFEO DIOS DE LOS SUEÑOS, DE SU CORAZON HERA DIOSA DEL MATRIMONIO,Y DE SU CUERPO NACIO HERMES DIOS MENSAJERO DE LOS DIOSES… - suspiro lady atenea- PERO REA NO NE QUEDO ATRÁS VIENDO LO QUE DESTINY HIZO ENGENDRO CON CEO TAMBIEN TAMBIEN TRES HIJOS TETIS DIOSA DEL MAR, SETH DIOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y A MAAT DIOSA DE LA JUSTICIA… SIN EMBARGO SOLO EL DIOS SETH SIGUIO A SUS PADRES EN ESTA GUERRA… LOS INTENTOS DE LOS DIOSES PARA VENCER A KRONOS ERAN POCOS EL SIEMPRE LOGRABA SALIR A VANCE DE LA LUCHA SOLO EL PODER DE DESTINY ERA EL UNICO QUE PODIA DERROTARLO YA QUE EN ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EL PODER MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO…- lady atenea dejo salir un sollozo- Y ANTES DE QUE KRONOS LE QUITARA SU PODER SE SUICIDO NO SIN DIVIDIR SU PODER EN TRES CRISTALES UNO ERA EL CRISTAL DE LA VIDA…-la imagen que aparecia frante ellas era la del cristal de plata, lo cual cuaso sopresa entre ellas – EL CUAL POSE LA CUALIDAD DE DAR LA INMORTALIDAD A QUIEN LO PORTA, EL SEGUNDO ERA EL CRIASTAL DEL CORAZON…- la imagen era de un cristal de corazon pero devarios colores- EL CUAL SU MISION ES MANTENER EN ARMONIA LOS CORAZONES Y BRINDAR FORTALEZA , EL ULTIMO FUE EL CRISTAL DEL ALMA…- ante ellos a parecio un cristal en forma de semilla estelar de mil colores- ESTE CRISTAL ES CAPAZ DE PURIFICAR UN ALMA CONTAMINADA...-suspiro lady atenea- Y ENGREGO ESTOS TRES CRISTALES A SU HIJO POSEIDON NO SIN ANTES DECIRLE A KRONOS DE LA CASA DE ZEUS NACERIAN TRES HEREDEROS QUE LO ELIMINARIAN PARA SIEMPRE… ZEUS, POSEIDON Y HADES AL VER LO OCURRIDO ENCERRARON A KRONOS EN EL HABISMO HELP, SIN EMBARGO CEOS, REA Y SETH SEGUIAN LIBRES EL TIEMPO PASO Y NUEVOS DIOSES NACIERON…**

**DE LA CASA DE ZEUS NACIO ATENEA DIOSA DE ESTRATEGIA Y PROTECTORA DE LA TIERRA, ARES DIOS DE LA GUERRA Y PROTECTOR DE MARTHE, AFRODITA DIOSA DEL AMOR Y PROTECTORA DE VENUS , ARTEMISA DIOSA DE LA PUREZA Y PROTECTORA DE LA LUNA, APOLO DIOS DE LA VERDAD Y PROTECTOR DEL SOL, Y IRIS DIOSA DE LOS CIELOS…**

**DE LA CASA DE POSEIDON NACIO ANTIRITE DIOSA DEL MAR TRANQUILO Y PROTECTORA DE NEPTUNO, TRITON DIOS GUARDIAN DE LAS MAREAS Y GUARDIAN DE MERCURIO , NEFTIS DIOSA DE LA CREACION Y PROTECTORA DE SATURNO Y ISIS DIOSA DE LA SALUD Y PROTECTORA DE URANO…**

**DE LA CASA DE HADES NACIO OSIRIS DIOS DE LA TIERRA FERTIL Y PRETECTOR DE JUPITER , RA DIOS LOS ESPIRITUS Y PROTECTOR DE PLUTON, Y PERSES DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION … **

**DOS MIL AÑOS PASARON Y REA, CEO Y SETH IDEARON UN PLAN PARA QUE KRONOS ESCAPARA Y SI UNA NUEVA GUERRA SE LLEVO A CABO DONDE TODOS LOS DIOSES PELEARON … SIN EMBARGO SOLO QUEDARON EN PIE TRES DIOSAS ATENEA, ARTEMISA E IRIS LAS TRES DIOSAS UNIERON SU PODER INVOCANDO LA FUERZA DE DESTINY LOGARNDO ENCERRAR A KRONOS, REA, CEO Y SETH EN EL TARTARO, COLOCANDO AHÍ SUS SELLOS…**

**PERO GEA ORACULO DE LOS DIOSES ANUNCIO MIL AÑOS MAS TARDE UNA PROFECIA QUE CAMBIARIA EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO…- dijo con voz solenme lady atenea y de la luz que despedia sus manos salio una voz melodiosa y auncio…-**

"**DE LA CASA DE ZEUS NACERA UNO AL QUE A SU SANGRE TRAICIONARA Y EN KRONOS SE CONVERTIRA… TODO SERA CAOS Y LAS TINIEBLAS REYNARAN… DE ESTA MISMA CASA NACERAN LAS TRES ELEGIDAS QUE LO ELIMINARAN, CUANDO LOS SELLOS SE ROMPAN EL CAOS COMENZARA… Y TODO CUANTO HE DICHO SUSEDERA CUANDO EL ULTIMO HEREDERO DE ATENEA NAZCA…"- y asi la luz desaparecio.**

**-esta chicas es la profecia del fin de los tiempos…- susurro lady atenea esbozando una devil sonrisa**

**-quien son las tres elegidas?- cuestino rei**

**- hace mil años las tres elegidas aparecieron…- dijo triste- princesa reiko pero nunca ante nosotros…**

**-tendremos que buscarlas…-dijo decidida michiru**

**-no eso no es necesario- sonrio lady atenea- ellas apareceran cuando sea el momento de hacerlo- dijo con voz firme**

**- bueno quien es andromeda?- dijo mina llena de curiosidad, ganandose una mirada de desaprobacion de las chicas…**

**-mmm…- suspiro lady atenea – la princesa andromeda es la hermana menor del principe endimion**

**-que!- gritaron todas**

**-asi es- dijo con voz fuerte setsuna- andromeda es la hermana menor del principe endimion y tambien es la sailor de la tierra-**

**- pero entonces por que nunca ha aprecido con nosotros?- cuestiono michichiru**

**-andromeda es una sailor de plata, princesa nereida- dijo timidamente lady atena- su mision es proteger la galaxia central, la galaxia de atenea-suspiro- ella no puede interferir en sus batallas, nisiquiera yo tengo permitido eso…**

**-luna eso es verdad?- pregunto emi un tanto molesta**

**-si emi eso es cierto…- susurro- pero eso es una historia que despues les contare-dijo muy seria la gatita**

**-(lady atenea!)-dijo una voz en la mente de esta**

**-( si mi señora?)-respondio mentalmente**

**-(mi niña esta en peligro, cumple inmediatamente mi encargo!)- dijo preocubada la voz**

**- princesas del sistema solar!- llamo lady atenea- si me he presentado ante ustedes es por que artemisa diosa de la pureza me ha enviado- dijo con voz segura que dando enfre de las chicas- he venido a devolverles sus recuerdos y a ustedes luna y artemis regresarles lo que serena reyna de la luna les quito- diciendo esto de sus manos emergio una luz**

**De repente haruka, michiru, hotaru, mina, lita, rei y emi calleron de rodillas soteniendose la cabeza mientras que luna y artemis caen desmallados..**

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

**CAPITULO 6 RECUERDOS…**

**Los recuerdos empezaron a inundarlas flashazos de su vida pasada iban y venían, el dolor era insoportable haruka se aferraba a su corazón como si su vida dependiera de ello, michiru no paraba de llorar, hotaru se abrazaba a si misma, mina no soportando mas el dolor caia desmallada, lita se encontraba total mente doblada, rei tenia la mirada perdida, ami… ami sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza…**

**Los minutos pasaron…**

**-estan bien?- pregunto setsuna a lady atenea mientras se hacercaba a ami**

**-si ya casi termina- dijo mirando a luna y artemis que están cambiando a su forma humana- pronto comprenderán todo- susurro**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**Basta por favor escuchame!- suplicaba serena mal herida**

**-escucharte… jaja para que?- dijo con ironia sailor sun- solo dices mentiras!... fuego eterno extermina!...**

**EN CASA DE ANDREW…**

**Ring, ring, ring,**

**El teléfono de Andrew sonaba…**

**-hola?- contesto el joven despreocupado**

**-andrew eres tu?- pregunto una voz femenina**

**-si, quien habla?- dijo desconcertado**

**-soy hikari la amiga de naboru- susurro preocupada**

**-asi te recuerdo le pasa algo a naboru?- dijo alarmado**

**-bueno es que salió hace mas de una hora y no ha vuelto- murmuro**

**-pues aqui no ha venido- dijo inquieto**

**-anfrew crees que pueda estar con darien?- sugirió la chica**

**-quizas le marcare ok- susurro- estaremos en contacto sobre cualquier novedad.**

**-gracias Andrew- y colgó…**

**(Tengo un mal presentimiento) pensó Andrew marco a darien…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

**-algo mas hijo mio- susurro el rey- la luna corre peligro, el sol quiere desdruirla y solo la tierra puede salvarla…**

**Darien no contesto la visión de su padre pronto se esfumo…**

**Ring, ring, ring,**

**Su teléfono sonaba cada vez mas fuerte… hasta que contesto la contestadora el solo pensaba en las ultimas palabras de su padre…**

**Soy darien por el momento no me encuentro por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono…**

**Tuuuuuuuu….**

**-darien soy Andrew…-suspiro el joven- naboru no aparece…- el chico iso una pausa…**

**A eso se refería su padre naboru quería a serena…**

**-andrew… soy darien- murmuro- creo saber con quien esta naboru**

**- estas seguro?- pregunto curioso el joven**

**-te veo en el parque numero diez- susurro y colgó sailio de su departamento con un mal presentimiento….**

**DEMARTAMENTO DE NABORU…**

**Hikari observaba condetenimiento el fuego blanco que tenia en la mano imágenes de un psada lejano se reflejaban en el…**

**( por fin has recordado reiko) pensaba –que haces?- le cuestiono naomi**

**Observándola.**

**-nada solo recuerdo- murmuro (pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo hermanita)**

**-no te lastimes con eso reiko no, nos recuerda- susurro con melancolía cuando el teléfono sono…**

**Ring, ring, ring**

**-debe de ser Andrew- murmuro hiromi **

**-a lo- contesto**

**-hola puedo hablar con hikari- dijo una voz masculina**

**- si permíteme- se alejo del teléfono y se giro hacia su hermana- es Andrew**

**Hikari corrió al teléfono y contesto- hola Andrew tienes noticias por nosotras aun no- susurro**

**-no hable con darien y me pidió que lo viera en el parque numero diez las veo aya- murmuro y colgó**

**-que ocurre?- pregunto naomi intrigada- creo que naboru esta cazando a serena…**

**-que?- gritaron hiromi y naomi al mismo tiempo**

**-hay que ir al parque numero diez yaaa!- tomo sus llaves y salió a toda prisa del departamento…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**La transformación de luna y Artemis había terminado, y las chicas poco a poco iban recobrando la compostura…**

**Emi se lavanto y fue hacia michiru… la abrazo y susurro- ahora lo comprendo porque me sentía tan unida ati desde que nos conocimos- sonrio**

**-yo también Eunice… mi pequeña hermanita…- sollozo**

**-mmm… mmm- se aclaro la garganta lady atenea- no hay tiempo tenemos que ir nos- apresuro**

**-no aun no solo contestanos una preguntas y te seguiremos por favor- suplico rei**

**Lady atenea miro a setsuna y esta asinto con la cabeza luego suspiro y contesto- cuales preguntas?**

**-mis hermanos esmeralda y ferio están bien? Están con vida o están muertos?- cuestiono mina**

**-la princesa esmeralda esta bien, al igual que el príncipe ferio y pronto los vera- sonrio con gentileza**

**- mi hermano…- murmuro lita- el también tendrá que recordar el pasado?**

**-me temo que si princesa- dijo con tristeza**

**-mi hermano águila esta bien, el también tendrá que recordar- cuestiono haruka**

**-el suyo también – murmuro**

**-mi hermana es buena cierto…- dijo preocupada hatatru- nadeisko es buena?**

**- si princesa morrian es muy buena y una exelente sailor- susurro- algo mas**

**-yoo…- caundo rei iba a formular su pregunta luna la interumpio**

**-serena esta en peligro puedo sentirlo!- grito su grito fue tan sutil**

**Todas voltearon haberla luna te su aspecto humano su cabello largo color morado, su piel blanca, sus ojos violetas portaba un vestido amariilo con morado, un dije de media luna y la media luna en la frente.**

**-yo también- murmuro una voz masculina, era armis en su forma humana, era alto de cabello blanco largo, su piel blanca sus ojos azules, un traje blanco un dije de media luna y la media luna en su frente.**

**-de vemos irnos hay que salvar a princesa!- grito setsuna y todas se hecharon a correr…**

**Continuara…. **


	6. Chapter 6

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

**EPILOGO EL INICIO DEL ECLIPSE**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**-por favor escuchame- suplico de nuevo serena**

**-eres patética…- dijo sailor sun mirándola con desprecio- transformate y demuestra que la gran sailor moon será digna de ser la reina de este planeta!**

**-noooo…-dijo decidida serena – no pienso pelear contigo!**

**-maldicion!- grito hiromi**

**-esta loca!- murmuro naomi- ahí vienen las patéticas transfórmense- ordeno a sus hermanas…**

**-serenaaa!- gritaron las chicas serena se veía mal herida **

**-chicas transformémonos- sugirió mina**

**-por el poder de neptuno!**

**-por el poder de jupiter!**

**-por el poder de marthe!**

**-por el poder de mercurio!**

**-por el poder de venus!**

**-por el poder de Saturno!**

**-por el poder de pluton!**

**-transformación!**

**Las siete sailor se transformaron y se dirigieron a donde serena se encontraba…**

**-vaya, vaya pero si son las patéticas sailor scouts- rio sailor Black fire**

**-a donde creen que van tontas- murmuro sailor blue fire**

**-háganse a un lada estúpidas- grito lady atenea**

**-lo sentimos no lo aremos- murmuraron ambas**

**-muévanse- dijo sailor satur poniéndose en pose de ataque siendo imitada por sailor venus y sailor uranus**

**-nooo…-grito sailor mars- por favor no**

**-haste a un lado sailor mars- dijo molesta sailor uranus**

**-no…- dijo decidida- lo siento- poniéndose entre ambos grupos**

**-sera mejor que la escuches- susurro una voz a su espalda atrás de ella avia una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules con u traje parecido al de sailor moon súper s solo que sus botas eran blancas y su falda blanca con dorado.**

**-sailor White fire tu?- cuestiono lady atenea**

**-deja de llorar estúpida!-grito sailor sun Mientras serena no paraba de llorar- acaso nunca cabiaras?-pregunto molesta**

**-nooo- grito serena**

**-tierra…- grito sailor uranus**

**-noooo- volvió a gritar sailor mars**

**.por que no?-cuestiono emi preocupada**

**Sailor mars se giro hacia las sailor del fuego eterno y sollozo- por que ellas son mis hermanas…**

**-que?- gritaron todas**

**-por favor naoko. Naviki, casumi basta- sollozo**

**-reiko…-murmuraron**

**Es ahí- grito darien quien llegaba corriendo con Andrew…**

**-estoy harta acabare contigo…-dijo furiosa sailor sun…- esplocion solar!**

**Sin pensarlo darien se transformo en endymion el cristal de su corazón sailo de su pecho**

**-muro de cristal!-grito poniéndose entre sailor sun y serena.**

**Haciendo que todo el ataque le diera de lleno a el rompiendo el cristal de su corazón en mil pedasos…**

**-endymion!- grito serena**

**A lo lejos todos observaban sorprendidos… de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar, relámpagos y truenos empezaron aparecer… una lluvia torrencial caia en toda la tierra…**

**EN ALGUN PUNTO LEJANO…**

**-el cambio esta ocurriendo- murmuro rea- ceo amado mio ven…**

**Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños apareció frente a ella portaba una toga griega con detalles dorados. **

**-dime querida…-dijo con voz sedosa**

**-el heredero esta por despertar encuéntralo…-le dijo**

**-como tu deses- susurro y después desapareció**

**-seth…- sususrro**

**-si rea…- dijo una voz desde las sombras**

**-vigila a los guardianes de los planetas- sonrio- y elimina a los que no pertenezcan a la corte solar.**

**-si rea…-murmuro….**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**Todos poco a poco se fueron acercando a donde darien estaba…**

**-mira lo que has provocado- grito sailor sun a serena**

**-maldita!- grito sailor mars ambas iban a empezar a pelear cuando un rayo cayo cerca de ella una mujer piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules apareció ante ellos **

**-endymion!- sollozo- hijo mio!**

**-mi señora yo…- murmuro lady atenea**

**Pero la mujer no la escuchaba entonces a clamo…**

**-andromeda princesa de la tierra, guerrera del destino cumple tu promesa!- grito…**

**EN LA MENTE DE DARIEN…**

**Darien se encontraba de nuevo en el palacio de la tierra en el salón del trono donde había visto a su padre cuando escucho unos pasos…**

**Poco a poco vio como una joven de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro, profundos ojos cafes, vestida con un vestido como el de la época medieval azul cielo con detalles dorados se hacercaba a el con susvidad…**

**-endymion hermano mio- susurro con voz melodiosa- no temas soy yo andromeda tu hermana**

**-andromeda- murmuro**

**-escucha…- suspiro- el ultimo eclipse esta por acercarse a quel traciono a su sangre ha despertado debes proteger a tu familia…- murmuro**

**-gemini cree que serena…- no pudo terminar pues andromeda le sliencio**

**-dile que el destino era asi… y que en el no hay cambios- sonrio- tu hija necera asegúraselo…**

**Y empezó alejarse**

**-andromeda te ver de nuevo?!-grito**

**-pronto dile a mama que e cumplido mi promesa-sonrio- asta pronto hermano mio.**

**MIENTRAS EN PARIS FRANCIA**

**Ocho jovenes se encontraban en una mancion preciosa**

**-este clima no es normal- susurro una joven de cabellos castaños**

**-algo le debe haber pasado a endymion- susurro una péquela de quience años de cabellos negros-**

**-recuerden lo que ella dijo…-murmuro otro de cabellos lilas**

**-pase lo que pase no lo buscen hasta que todos estén juntos- afirmo un peli verde**

**-chicos!- grito una peli azul-algo le pasa a ann!**

**En una recamara una joven de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro estaba recostada en una gran cama cuando su cuerpio comenzó a tener destellos dorados y levito…**

**Sus manos que hacían sobre su pecho se separaron y de su pecho salió un cristal de corazón dorado después ella desapareció… **

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**Cerca de darien una rosa plateada florecía y se abria la mujer que sostenía a darien la tomo en sus manos y de ella sailo un cristal de coarazon color dorado y lo coloco en darien**

**El abrió los ojos y vio a su madre**

**-mama?-pregunto**

**-si endimion-dijo llena de amor**

**-cumplio su promesa- susurro**

**-si- dijo limpandose las lagrimas- sailor scouts y sailor del fuego eterno el ultimo eclipse esta cerca el traidor esta cerca no de caigan y cumplan su deber…**

**Dicendo esto desapareció…**

**-quien era ella?- pregunto sailor satur**

**- ella era la diosa atenea- murmuro darien- mi madre- se levanto y miro a sailor sun que lloraba sin parar la abrazo y le dijo- lo siento…- la joven dejo de llorar y lo escucho- ese era el destino y tu lo sabes**

**-lady azura me lo dijo y no quise creer- sollozo- pero mi bebe nuestra bebe**

**-ella nacera- sonrio- bajo la protección de la luna…**

**-(sailor shadow ven aquí)- dijo una voz mentalmente a lady atenea**

**-sailor sun y sailor del fuego eterno- llamo- encuentren al traidor**

**-es hora de irnos- dijo sailor black fire**

**-no importa lo que pase te odio serenity- susurro sailor sun**

**-espera- murmuro serena- el dia de tu muerte…-sollozo- yo no estaba con endimion**

**-que?- dijo sailor sun con incredulidad**

**-yo… murmuro serena**

**-ella estaba con Perseo- hablo Andrew- el guerrero de leo quien en ese entonces era guardian de andromeda… por eso llevaba el emblema de la familia de la tierra.**

**-mientes!- grito sailor sun**

**-no…- murmuro darien- yo no la conoci hasta unos meses depues de tu muerte…**

**-quieren engañarme- rugio furiosa e indignada**

**-no…-intervino lady atenea- Perseo de leo amo a serenity mucho tiempo hasta que…**

**-andromeda- susurro sailor sun**

**-si…- suspiro- por hoy serenity no te matare pero la próxima vez juro que te matare…**

**-vamonos- la jalo lady atenea y desapareció con ellas bajo una densa neblina…**

**-quien será ese traidor del que todos hablas?- pensó serena en voz alta**

**-pronto lo sabras- susurro Artemis**

**-artemis!- grito asombrada serena- luna!**

**Ambos sonrieron**

**-por que?-pregunto darien también sorprendido..**

**-porque lo que esta por venir es superior a todos nosotros- susurro luna…**

**EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO…**

**Cinco capas negras hondeaban el piso mas alto de la torre de Tokio cuando lady atenea apareció**

**-llamo señora azura?- pregunto con solenmidad**

**-si sailor shadow land- dijo una voz- ya se han ido las sailor del fuego eterno?**

**-si mi señora- murmuro- yo misma las he dejado en el avión rumbo a italia**

**-tu nueva misión será encontrar a los príncipes de la galaxia de andromeda- murmuro la voz-traelos a la tierra.**

**-si mi señora- y después desapareció**

**-sailor ****moon****shadow, sailor sun****shade- llamo**

**-si mi señora- dijeron a coro ambas vestían igual que lady atenea**

**- sailor ****moon****shadow tu buscaras a las sailor elements y a los guerreros de la luz- ordeno **

**- si mi señora- murmuro y desapareció**

**-sailor sun****shade-dijo con voz demando- vigila el habismo de helm**

**-si mi señora-**

**-que aremos ahora azura?- cuatino una voz femenina**

**-iremos a andros a esperar a las demas elegidas- murmuro y desaparecieron...**

**Hola espero que este fic les alla gustado y tambien que lean la continuacion que se llamara**

**SAILOR MOON LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

**EL ULTIMO ECLIPSE**

ascella star **gracias por leerme si fue todo un revoltijo pero veras que en la continuación le allaras mas sentido**

2510mari **pues en este fic solo fue la apertura para una nueva pelea que serena lograra librar en si, si te das cuenta su prima no la a perdonado del todo por lo mismo no te pierdas la continuación ya que ahí ellas se trans formaran en sailor eternals**

**He aquí un adelanto de… **

**SAILOR MOON LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

**EL ULTIMO ECLIPSE**

_**(por fin estoy en Tokio) pensó mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad (pronto estaremos juntos querida serenity) sonrio ( es una pena que gemeni no alla podido matarme y que alla muerto tratando de salvarte)….**_

_**(princesa… princesa) la llamo una voz no era la misma de siempre aun que esta no era la primera vez que la escuchaba (toma el cristal de plata y de vuélveles la vida a tus amigas) susurro la voz (como yo no se como hacerlo) pensó (solo di vida estelar… poder universal)…**_

_**-El tiempo a llegado… la profecía debe de cumplirse- susurro rea con voz siniestra…**_

**No se lo pierdan….**

**xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

SAILOR MOON LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA

MISTERIOS DEL PASADO

DOS MESES ANTES DE LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

En la lejana Galaxia de Atenea se encuentra el planeta Andros conocido como el planeta de los dioses… en la región de Meridian se alza el palacio Roca Luz a unos seiscientos kilómetros de él se encuentra el templo de la Diosa Destiny es ahí donde las guardianes de las cinco galaxias principales conviven…

Azura (sailor eon)- oráculo de los dioses y guardián de la galaxia de atenea

Adara ( sailor ice storm)- druida de los dioses y guardian de la Galaxia de Andromeda

Basha( sailor flowers)- druida de los dioses y guardian de la Galaxia El Dragon

Calliope ( sailor eagle)- druida de los dioses y guardian de la Via Lactea

Cyrene (sailor charged)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia El Escultor

Un día durante una nevada una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca como el mármol y ojos cafés apareció para hablar con Azura…

-lady Azura- llamo una de sus sirvientes- la princesa Andrómeda quiere verla- anuncio

-que pase- susurro a media voz

-su majestad- dijo la sirviente dejando pasar a una joven no muy alta que portaba una capa azul hielo y un vestido del mismo color

-lady Azura- dijo la joven con voz melodiosa haciendo una leve inclinación.

Lady Azura era una mujer de gran porte su cabello rojo fuego resaltaba portaba un vestido medieval color morado y su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda sus ojos violetas mostraban misterio

-majestad- dijo haciendo reverencia hacia la joven- a que debo su vista?- le cuestiono

La princesa sonrio- siendo quien eres deverias saberlo- murmuro- o es que acaso tu aun no lo has visto?

Lady Azura la miro divertida la princesa siempre había sido así desde niña- hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras su majestad- sonrio- decidme que te preocupa mi niña?

La princesa la miro y suspiro- mi hermano… Apolo… Serenity… y sobretodo Perseo- suspiro de nuevo- he visto el final de la dinastía del sol y con eso el cambio del ciclo lunar…-la princesa había comenzado a llorar- te lo suplico Azura dime qué puedo hacer para evitar esa desgracia!

Lady Azura cerró los ojos- nada- murmuro- el destino debe cumplirse- La princesa era un mar de lagrimas lady Azura abrió los ojos y la miro quería tanto a la joven princesa pues era su sobrina-sin embargo te diré que puedes hacer para salvar a tu hermano, la princesa de la luna y a Perseo- susurro

La princesa la miro con decisión y secando las lagrimas – dime haré lo que sea- dijo con decisión

Lady Azura la tomo de los hombros y le dijo- solo el cristal de plata puede salvar a tu hermano ve con la Reina Serena y muéstrale tu visión del futuro ella sabrá como ayudarte- sonrio- sobre Perseo tendrás que hacer una hechizo pero este hechizo solo se romperá cuando el encuentre a su amor verdadero estas desacuerdo?

-lo estoy- susurro

-sobre Apolo no hay nada que hacer y no puedes evitar lo que está por venir entiendes- susurro lady Azura- esto es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir…

Los días pasaron cuando el príncipe Apolo le hizo una petición la princesa…

-majestad- murmuro un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes

- Apolo cuantas veces debo repetírtelo mientras no haya nadie del la corte soy solo Andrómeda ok- dijo sonriente la princesa

-perdón- sonrio el- Andrómeda, necesito ir a la Vía Lactea quiero ver a mi familia

-Apolo- dijo preocupada- lo siento pero no puedo he mandado a Damián, Ángelus y Demetrio, no puedo mandar ya a nadie más-susurro mirando el suelo- si te mando a ti me quedare sin guardia

-Andrómeda por favor es el cumpleaños de mi hermana- suplico Apolo- hace años que no veo a Serenity.

Andrómeda suspiro- está bien ve- dijo derrotada- pero escucha bien mis palabras- dijo con voz firme- la siguiente vez que nos veamos lo más probable es que seamos enemigos.

-jamás seré tu enemigo- murmuro Apolo- sabes que te amo y por eso jamás seré tu enemigo.

-que has dicho Apolo- dijo furioso un joven de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules.

-lo que has oído Perseo amo a Andrómeda aun que eso sea imposible- dijo mirando furioso a Perseo

-pero acaso no sabes que amarla puede causarle la muerte- dijo un joven de cabellos largos color café y ojos cafés

Al decir esas palabras Perseo y Apolo miraron con tristeza a Andrómeda

-es verdad- pregunto Perseo acercándose a Andrómeda

-hermano no lo sabías- contesto otro de cabellos plateados largos y ojos verdes

-al ser el pilar del corazón de universo no puedo amar a nadie en especifico- susurro Andrómeda alejándose de Perseo- ya que eso significaría causar un gran dolor a todos- murmuro

-Andrómeda- murmuraron todos

-Apolo vete de una vez- susurro Andrómeda -y recuerda mis palabras-

-pero Andrómeda- susurro Apolo

-vete!- grito- y entrégale esta nota a tu madre- le dijo entregándole una carta dirigida a la Reina Serena

Apolo salió del salón mirando con ira a Perseo algo en su corazón le decía que el también amaba a Andrómeda y yo a su hermana.

-ustedes tres- dijo girándose hacia los tres jóvenes que estaban delante de ella-prepárense mañana irán a Kinmoku-

-por que Andrómeda- pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

-Thantos he recibido informes que una de las flores de Kisenian se dirige a su reino- suspiro- como príncipes de la Galaxia de Andrómeda tiene que ir y proteger a la princesa Fireball.

-nuestra hermana mayor corre peligro- pregunto el de ojos cafés

-si Athos- suspiro –deben ir de inmediato

-está bien- murmuro Perseo

-le entregaran esto a su hermana junto con esta carta- dijo poniendo en las manos de Athos una vasija color carmesí y un sobre- ella sabrá que hacer con eso…- suspiro mirando a Perseo- díganle a Ferio que necesito que venga…

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES…

Toc toc toc

-adelante- susurro Andrómeda

-me necesitabas- dijo un joven de ojos verdes como el jade y cabello verdes

-si necesito que vayas a Zefiro – susurro- y le entregues a tu hermana la princesa Esmeralda

-pasa algo malo- cuestiono Ferio pero Andrómeda solo negó con la cabeza…- está bien si es todo me retiro.

Salió del salón del trono minutos después una niebla apareció

-tardaste mucho- dijo Andrómeda

-se supone que no debo venir amenos que lady Azura me llame- respondió la voz

-jajá eres muy parecida a Eos- sonrio Andrómeda- ambas son firmes con su deber

-dime Andrómeda que ocurre?- murmuro la recién llegada era una joven de piel blanca como el mármol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna, que lucía una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.

-la profecía está por cumplirse- susurro- vigila el abismo de help temo que haya ahí una grieta que no hemos visto

-imposible- susurro la visitante

-dudas de mi don lady Atenea?- cuestiono Andrómeda viéndola a laos ojos

-Jamás lo sabes- dijo viendo el suelo avergonzada- vigilare ten cuidado…


	8. Chapter 8

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención

VIDAS PASADAS…

VENECIA ITALIA…

El joven Duque de Rivest dormía plácidamente cuando tuvo un extraño sueño…

-pasa algo Artemis?- pregunto un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes que portaba una armadura con el emblema de la luna y el de la constelación del unicornio.

-majestad- susurro sorprendido

-le ocurre algo a mi madre?- dijo preocupado el joven

-no príncipe- dijo ya repuesto del susto

-bien y Serenity- sonrio- la has visto

-está en su balcón por cierto majestad- dijo Artemis con algo de vergüenza- usted sabe que decía la nota de la princesa Andrómeda?

-no… no sé nada-dijo pensativo- a mí también me gustaría saber de qué se trata-

-bueno pronto lo sabremos- dijo Artemis haciendo una reverencia- con permiso majestad.

El joven miro intrigado como Artemis se iba justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la Reina se abría… la Reina lucia mas pálida de lo normal el joven dacio esconderse y seguir a la Reina…

El joven Duque despertó sobre saltado quien era aquel hombre, y porque últimamente se soñaba como caballero…

Salió a su balcón desde ahí la luna llena se vía real mente hermosa extrañamente solo la luz de la luna calmaba su ansiedad…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO…

La casa de Lita

-Serena como esta Darién?- pregunto Rei un tanto preocupada

-la verdad chicas no he notado algo cansado- sonrio con timidez- pero sobretodo muy sobreprotector conmigo-dijo sonrojada

-pero eso es bueno serena- dijo Mina sonriente mientras que Lita se acercaba a serena

-si lo sé- suspiro- pero lo noto también triste.

-Me pregunto- dijo pensativa Ami- que abra pasado con su hermana?

-Andrew me conto que ella estaba en la luna cuando Beryl ataco- murmuro lita

-así es- afirmo luna mientras dejaba en la mesa una bandeja de té y galletas- la princesa Andrómeda era una persona muy dulce, buena y compasiva- sollozo- ella y Darién tenían una conexión muy poderosa ambos eran unos grandes mentalistas- sonrio pero las lagrimas se veían en sus ojos- el siempre la protegía de todo y de todos.

-que hacia ella en la luna?- pregunto serena tomando una galleta

-no lo sé- dijo luna ya un poco más calmada- ella llego buscándote específicamente a ti….

-a mí!- Dijo serena sorprendida- éramos amigas?

-no que yo recuerde- dijo luna mirando a otro lado- ella se llevaba muy bien con sailor Plut.

EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENOU…

-Setsuna…- murmuro Michiru- dinos quien es el traidor?

-la verdad haruka nunca supe la identidad del traidor-susurro…

-estás segura?- le cuestiono haruka seria

-haruka mira- dijo michiru acercándose a ambas –es una invitación para la convención de joyeros en Verona- sonrió

VERONA ITALIA

AL DIA SIGUENTE…

-buenos días Hécate- dijo el joven a una pequeña gata a egipcia algo grande.

La gata solo ronroneo

-buenos días joven André- dijo el mayordomo – Hécate - saludo a la gata,-joven los señores Armand y Richard han llegado lo esperan en la terraza.

-gracias Carlo iré en seguida- susurro…-es hora de trabajar- suspiro…

Salió a su terraza donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban…

-Buenos días André- saludo un joven alto moreno claro de cabellos azul oscuro

-buen día arman- sonrió el duque

-me pregunto- dijo otro de baja estatura y de cabellos castaños- cuando será el día que te levantes temprano- rio…-me recuerdas alguien que conocí en Tokio…

- así?- dijo curioso el duque, mientras tomaba asiento- a quien?

-una compañera de la secundaria- sonrió- de hecho podría jurar que son hermanos….

Continuara….


End file.
